Larme Ultime : Requiem for a dream
by Llily.B
Summary: #Slash DMHP# Il aurait pu être un Dieu, mais il n'était qu'un homme… Il aurait pu être un Héros, mais il n'était qu'Harry Potter - pseudo suite à Mauvais Pressentiment -
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Lily.B le retour XD

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas n'à moi... Et ils en remercient le Ciel XD

**Genre :** Angst. Spiritual, Drama and Sad... Le refrain habituel quoi POV de Draco.

**Pairing : **DMHP of course, le HPDM reste à prouver par contre XDDD

**Rating :** **M **pour violence physique et morale (enfin ça c'est si j'ai réussi mon coup lol)

**Avertissement : **Je conseille aux âmes sensibles de se munir d'une boîte de mouchoir avant de commencer leur lecture, compte tenu du fait de la bande-son de cette fanfiction. A titre d'exemple :

- _Requiem for a dream_ – OST Lord of Ring II

- _Orpheus' Requiem_

- _Prepare to die_ – OST Magna Carta

**Résumé : **Il aurait pu être un Dieu, mais il n'était qu'un homme… Il aurait pu être un Héros, mais il n'était qu'Harry Potter.

**Note & Co : **2 ans... C'est le temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour écrire ce loooooong, très looooooooong OS qui est ici découpé en 5 parties, afin de vous facilitez la lecture ces combien déjà ? 93 pages... Je sais même plus Le titre est tiré du manga du même nom pour avoir donné les premiers accords de ce texte et de la BO du Seigneur des Anneaux pour avoir largement influencé l'écriture... C'est pour dire

_-_

Pour ceux qui auraient suivi/lu _**Mauvais Pressentiment**_, ceci est l'hypothétique suite promise XD

_-_

**Remerciement : **A **Fallen Angel**, **Yami Aku, Nami Himura** et **Umbre77** qui ont pris le temps de lire/corriger/me donner leur avis sur ce long et fastidieux OS. Un spécial remerciement et un énorme calin pour ma conseillère Kiwi alias **Ruines, **sans qui mes fanfictions ne seraient pas ce qu'elles sont XD

Je dédicace cette fanfiction à **Niphredill,** ma petite Niph', mon rayon de soleil qui sait si bien réchauffer mon âme et que j'ai hâte de revoir XD C'est grâce ses encouragements, son harcelement, ses menaces ? que cette fanfiction a si rapidement été terminé. Merci pour tout !

Sur ce **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Larme Ultime :**

**Requiem for a dream**

**Part.1**

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

Il aurait pu être un Dieu,  
Mais il n'était qu'un homme…  
Il aurait pu être un Héros…  
Mais il n'était qu'Harry Potter.  
Du moins, à mes yeux.  
Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu avais d'extraordinaire.  
Une cicatrice n'a jamais fait le guerrier  
Et malgré toute la haine, la rage et la fougue qui t'habitaient,  
Tu as perdu.

Je suis, bien sûr, le seul à le dire.  
Tous s'accordent sur ta bravoure, ta témérité, ta noblesse au combat,  
Mais, très peu s'inquiètent de ton sort futur.  
Tu les as débarrassé de Voldemort, certes, mais à quel prix ?  
Harry Potter est mort ce jour-là.  
Du moins, tout ce qui faisait que tu étais toi.

Tu es là, allongé sur ce lit, recouvert d'un drap blanc.  
Tu sembles dormir.  
Les traits de ton visage sont détendus,  
Ta joue veloutée est douce sous mes caresses éphémères,  
Et tes lèvres pâles ont perdu de leur éclat.  
Cette couleur vermeille, si tentante autrefois, est maintenant si fade que je n'ose plus t'embrasser.  
J'ai peur que tu te fanes, que tu te flétrisses comme ces roses que je t'apporte, chaque jour avec un lys… Ta fleur préférée… Et la mienne aussi.  
Je ne veux pas te voler ton dernier souffle.

Ils sont tous persuadés que tu vas t'en sortir, que tu pourras enfin vivre normalement…  
Mais moi, je sais que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil.  
Le Harry que je connaissais n'est plus… Et ce drap ressemble plus à un linceul qu'autre chose.  
La blancheur de la pièce me donne envie de vomir…

Ne voient-ils pas la noirceur qui t'habite ?  
Tous ces cauchemars qui, la nuit t'envahissent ?  
C'est une valse sans fin, qui commence chaque jour à la même heure.  
Dès que le soleil s'endort,  
L'odeur âcre du sang s'empare de ton âme et tu redeviens guerrier pour affronter tes démons.  
Tu revis ton combat contre cet être infâme,  
Tu revois tes amis mourir sous tes yeux,  
Tu exècres tout ce rouge,  
Et tu n'as plus qu'une envie :  
Arrêter le temps quelques secondes pour abattre leur pire cauchemar et sauver leurs vies.

Je te vois te débattre, crier, gémir, pleurer…  
Parfois tu m'appelles, tu me supplies de t'aider…  
Mais je ne sais toujours pas comment t'atteindre.  
Et chaque soir, c'est la même chose.  
J'assiste, impuissant, au spectacle de ta déchéance.  
Et tandis que tu hurles mon prénom,  
Je ne peux même pas te prendre dans mes bras  
Pour te bercer,  
Te consoler  
Ou tout simplement te dire que je suis là.

Tu ne cesses de me rejeter.  
Mais je n'abandonnerai pas,  
Je ne t'abandonnerai pas,  
Je me battrai toutes les nuits contre toi,  
Jusqu'à ce que tu m'acceptes de nouveau à tes côtés.  
Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste.  
Et je refuse de te perdre sans avoir combattu.

Tu as toujours eu sur moi,  
Cet étrange pouvoir,  
Qui fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui.  
Inconsciemment, j'étais déjà dépendant de toi,  
De tes mots, de tes regards…  
Ta haine était comme un calice,  
Un véritable délice…  
Que je savourais chaque jour.

_Bénissez moi mon Père car j'ai pêché._

_J'ai succombé à la plus belle tentation qui soit._

_L'Amour,_

_Et en son nom j'ai bafoué les lois de votre Dieu._

¤

Une nouvelle nuit s'achève  
Et encore une fois je suis épuisé de ce combat contre toi.  
Le soleil éclaire de nouveau ta chambre  
De ses pâles rayons, promesses de nouvel espoir.

_Pardonnez-moi mon Père,_

J'aimerais tellement y croire,  
Ange le jour, démon le soir  
Un contraste saisissant que je suis seul à voir.  
Moi et cette maudite chambre qui me nargue chaque matin  
De sa clarté aveuglante, trompeuse et mensongère.

_Car j'ai péché_

S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi,  
J'aurais transformé cette sinistre pièce,  
En un magnifique sanctuaire de marbre noir.  
Des bougies flottantes auraient éclairé jalousement ta beauté, que tu n'as en rien perdu.  
J'en aurais dispercé de par et d'autre de ton lit  
Pour t'emprisonner dans une auréole de lumière.  
J'aurais enveloppé ton corps d'un voile rouge,  
Cachant au monde ton image de Héros que tu n'as jamais voulu être…  
Cette illusion de toi.

_Durant toute ma vie,_

Et je t'aurais veillé.  
Nuit  
Et  
Jour  
Et je t'aurais appelé,  
Prié,  
Supplié,  
Comme on supplie Dieu,  
De ne pas m'abandonner.

_Il m'a été interdit d'aimer,_

A genoux,  
J'aurais pleuré,  
Versé  
Déversé,  
Ces larmes trop longtemps retenues.  
Pour toi, je m'y serais noyé  
Si cela m'avait permis de te retrouver.

_D'éprouver le moindre sentiment_

Sans toi je ne suis rien,  
Et je meurs chaque jour davantage,  
Attendant impatiemment l'heure où,  
Tu retourneras parmi les vivants.

_Et me voilà esclave de ma passion,_

Hermione ne cesse de s'inquiéter.  
Avant ce n'était que pour toi,  
Maintenant c'est pour nous.  
Je refuse de quitter ton chevet comme si mon énergie magique pouvait t'être vitale.  
Je ne bois plus.  
Je ne mange plus.  
Je ne dors plus.  
Je ne dois plus ressembler à grand-chose.

_Enchaîné à la plus belle des Tentations_

Pardonne-moi…  
Je sais que tu n'aimerais pas me voir comme ça,  
Et je voudrais moi-même, être présentable  
Quand tu t'éveilleras…  
Être comme au premier jour…  
Comme tu m'as toujours connu….  
Mais c'est impossible.  
Je suis mort avec toi, ce jour là.  
Ensemble pour l'éternité,  
Même s'il y a cette infime barrière...  
Ton sommeil,  
Indéniablement éternel,  
Qui nous sépare encore

_Et si aimer est un crime, mon Père_

Une nouvelle fois, je redessine ton visage.  
Tu es toujours aussi beau quand tu dors.  
Te comparer à un ange serait désuet,  
Tu es bien plus pur que n'importe lequel d'entre eux…  
Du moins, à mes yeux.  
Pour te décrire, il faudrait inventer des mots.  
Mais ton amour est un véritable poison,  
Qui m'emprisonne,  
Qui m'empoisonne,  
Qui m'assassine,  
Aussi sûrement qu'une lame plantée en plein cœur.

_Je veux bien être châtié,_

Pourquoi cette souffrance ?  
Est-ce là le prix à payer pour t'aimer ?  
Pourquoi cette violence, cette dépendance ?  
Te haïr serait bien moins douloureux,  
Mais même ça, je ne le veux pas.  
Je ne le veux plus.  
Est-ce normal de souffrir et d'aimer cette souffrance ?

_Je souffrirai mille morts si cela pouvait le ramener vers moi._

Je sais que tu te verras toujours comme un assassin,  
Ce sang sur tes mains, rien ne pourra te l'enlever,  
Mais je veux que tu saches,  
Que ton nom, ton être,  
M'est à tout jamais,  
Synonyme de lumière.

_Sans honte, sans regrets,_

Il n'y avait que toi,  
Pour défier le destin,  
Braver les ténèbres,  
Et me sortir de cet obscur enfer...  
Sais-tu à quel point je t'aime ?  
Non, je ne pense pas…  
Ce n'était pas avec mes pathétiques attentions journalières  
Que tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte.  
Parfois, plus que les gestes,  
Les mots sont aussi importants…

_Je lui aurais tout donné_

Entendre ces sentiments  
Que je ne sais pas extérioriser  
Pour sûrement mieux me comprendre  
Et voir la vérité dans mes mensonges…  
Croire en cette peur, que même mes yeux ne reflètent pas.

_Mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme_

Ces mots que j'avais tant de mal à confier  
Aujourd'hui m'oppressent.  
J'aimerais tellement te les dire,  
Te les souffler, les murmurer, ou même les crier…

_S'il me l'avait demandé._

Faire comme avant  
En changeant le présent  
Et te répéter inlassablement ces « je t'aime »  
Pour qu'enfin tu t'éveilles

_Mais j'ai volé son cœur,_

Je ne vis que pour ce moment,  
Celui où mes mots pénètreront ton corps  
Pour finalement toucher ton âme…  
Lever tes paupières et révéler tes yeux…  
Voir ton regard débordant d'amour,  
Briller sous mes déclarations.

_Et il a dérobé mon âme,_

J'ai peur que tu me laisses…  
Que tu m'abandonnes.  
Et je ris de ma propre faiblesse,  
Tant ceci me semble dérisoire.

_J'ai embrasé son corps, _

Clair, mais sans vie,  
Mon rire n'est ni franc, ni joyeux,  
Il est comme hystérique.  
Ça y est je deviens fou !

_Il a enflammé ma vie,_

Le silence,  
Ton absence,  
Ton corps si présent,  
Et ton esprit, d'un autre côté,  
Ta voix éteinte, tes yeux fermés…  
Tant de petits éléments  
Que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'endurer aussi longtemps…  
Me troublent et me perturbent.

_J'ai épousé chacune de ses courbes, _

Le grand Draco Malfoy  
Sans son Harry Potter,  
Sombre lentement, mais sûrement,  
Dans l'abîme du désespoir…  
Dans l'abîme de la folie…

_Il a idolâtré chacune de mes formes,_

Je suis tellement ravagé,  
Perdu dans ce son que je ne reconnais pas,  
_...Démence...  
_Mais sortant belle et bien de ma bouche.  
_...Angoisse...  
_Que je n'entends la porte s'ouvrir précipitamment,  
Ni ne sens la main qui s'abat avec violence sur ma joue.

_Fait de moi l'ange que je ne suis pas,_

Un léger parfum de fleur envahit mon être,  
Alors que des bras m'enlacent  
Et qu'un corps chaud se presse avec douceur contre le mien.  
Je devine aisément de qui il s'agit.

_Béni de son amour_

Depuis, qu'Harry est dans cet état,  
Elle ne cesse de me materner…  
Craignant sans cesse que je ne fasse une bêtise.  
Mais, elle ne me reproche jamais rien.  
Elle sait que s'il arrivait la même chose à Ronald,  
Elle souffrirait autant que moi.

_Et me voilà à prier votre Dieu _

Elle se contente juste d'alléger ma douleur.  
Elle est comme la branche,  
Permettant à l'oiseau de reprendre ses forces,  
Pour mieux repartir.

_De ne pas m'enlever cette moitié de moi-même_

Elle est celle qui me redonne espoir,  
Quand tout devient sombre à mes yeux…  
Mais aujourd'hui,  
Je n'ai plus envie de rêver en couleur.

_Cette lumière, _

Je tente de la repousser,  
Mais elle resserre sa prise autour de moi.  
Je suis trop faible pour lutter contre elle,  
Je n'ai plus la force de croire en quoi que ce soit,  
Alors je me rattache à elle,  
La serrant davantage contre moi.  
Hermione… Je t'en prie aide-moi.

_Qui chasse mes cauchemars la nuit venue,_

Je pouffe contre son épaule,  
Tandis qu'elle glisse ses doigts le long de mon dos,  
Dans un geste de réconfort,  
Me priant de me calmer.  
Finalement, j'ai vraiment besoin d'elle.

_Qui sèche mes pleurs lorsque je suis anéanti_

Sa voix tremble légèrement…  
Je sais que je lui fais peur…  
C'est la première fois que je craque réellement.

« Tu devrais pleurer Draco… ça te libèrerait… » me murmure t-elle.

« Quel homme serais-je, si je pleurais maintenant ? » chuchotè-je, mon hilarité calmée par ses précédentes caresses.

« Un homme amoureux… _désespérément_ amoureux… »

« Harry n'a pas besoin de ça »

« Harry a besoin de toi… de ta force... Et toi, tu as besoin de pleurer… »

Comme à regret, elle se détache de moi  
Et caresse tendrement ma joue pâle.

« Regarde-toi Draco… Tu es épuisé…Tu devrais te reposer un moment »

Je pose ma main sur la sienne,  
Et ferme un instant les yeux,  
Savourant ce doux contact,  
Bercé par cette marque d'affection  
Dont le manque se fait de plus en plus pesant.

« Draco… » je l'entends soupirer.

« Juste une minute… laisse-moi juste une minute… sil te plaît »

Une minute pour penser à mon ancienne vie,  
Une minute pour me souvenir de Harry,  
Sa voix, son sourire, ses yeux, sa cicatrice…  
Son visage, son corps, sa peau…  
Sa douceur, sa tendresse, sa gentillesse…  
Sa cruauté, sa violence, sa méchanceté…

_Qui me cajole, me caresse,_

Une minute pour revivre nos ébats,  
Notre amour au quotidien  
Seulement trahi par quelques gestes tendres,  
Ou autres mots affectueux…

_Me touche, m'apaise..._

Une minute pour reprendre espoir  
Et croire à nos jours futurs.  
Une minute pour renaître plus fort et plus solide…

_Me déchire, me griffe, _

Une minute…  
C'est beaucoup trop court.

_Me blesse et me tourmente…_

Je sens la douce chaleur d'Hermione  
S'éloigner de moi, presque à regret.  
Un soupir amer s'échappe de mes lèvres  
Alors que je prends douloureusement conscience  
Que je n'aurais pas le droit à plus.

« Il faut que j'y aille Draco… Je repasserai vous voir un peu plus tard »

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer  
Alors qu'elle m'embrasse tendrement le front.  
Je n'ai plus la force de parler.  
Ses visites, qui, d'ordinaire  
Me font tant de bien…  
M'affaiblissent de plus en plus.

_Il est mon tout et mon rien, _

Elle, elle sait encore ce que c'est…  
…Que d'être aimé,  
Chéri  
Et protégé...

_Ma vie et ma mort._

De voir sa journée ensoleillée  
En voyant chaque matin  
Le sourire de son bien-aimé.

_Et si votre Dieu,_

D'avoir le droit, quand elle le désire,  
À des gestes amoureux,  
Et d'en profiter,  
A chaque fois qu'elle le veut.

_Le rappelle à lui…_

Alors que moi,  
Prisonnier de ton absence,  
Je reste dans l'attente  
D'un moment rien qu'à moi,  
Où tu réchaufferais mon cœur,  
De ta voix si pure… si douce…  
De tes regards si tendres…  
De tes bras, entourant avec douceur,  
Mon corps endormi…  
Savourant cet instant sans fin.

_Qu'il m'emmène aussi,_

Voilà, Hermione est partie,  
Me laissant une fois de plus,  
Seul dans cette chambre austère.  
Je tourne lentement mon visage vers toi.  
Te voir si pâle, allongé sur ce lit,  
Me fait toujours aussi mal.  
Toute cette mascarade me donne envie de vomir,  
Et si ce n'était pas toi,  
Dormant paisiblement dans cette pièce blanchâtre.  
Je serais déjà parti sans me retourner…

_Qu'il reprenne cette vie,_

Dans un état second, je m'approche de toi  
Il me semble que cela me prend des heures.  
J'ai si froid tout à coup,  
Ta chaleur me manque…

_Qui ne représente plus rien._

Le matelas s'affaisse sous mon poids,  
Tandis que je te regarde dormir.  
Ma main vient instinctivement chercher la tienne,  
Et entrelacer nos doigts.  
Je la soulève délicatement pour la porter à mes lèvres  
Puis la vénère d'un baiser.

_Tout pour ne pas rester seul,_

De l'autre, je chasse quelques mèches rebelles,  
Venues se perdre sur ton front,  
Et redessine avec tendresse,  
La cicatrice responsable de tous tes maux.

« Réveille-toi Harry… sil te plaît… J'ai froid… J'ai si froid… »

Mon corps se fait plus lourd,  
Alors que je me m'allonge contre toi avec précaution.  
Je me serre un peu plus, te ramenant vers moi,  
Un bras autour de ta fine taille,  
En quête d'une chaleur sécurisante.

_Seul sans Harry…_

C'est la première fois, en trois mois,  
Que je te touche vraiment…  
Que je garde une partie de toi,  
Si près de moi.  
Et je sens comme un lien,  
Se créer entre nous.  
Comme si ta magie s'infiltrait  
Sournoisement dans mes veines.  
Ce n'est pas douloureux…  
Au contraire c'est presque agréable.  
Cela réchauffe mon être.

_Je l'aime, _

Je sens mes paupières se fermer lentement,  
La fatigue reprenant le dessus  
Je ne la combat plus et la laisse s'insinuer en moi…  
Au loin j'entends l'écho des cloches tinter,  
Et c'est, bercé par ce son,  
Que je sombre doucement dans l'inconscience.

_C'est ainsi._

**À suivre...

* * *

**

Voilà, c'est déjà la fin de la première partie La suite dans un peu moins de 15 jours si tout va bien... Faut voir avec mes betas et Dieu seul sait à quel point elles sont feignasses ¤pas taper moi !¤

En tout cas je vous remercie sincèrement d'avoir lu ce premier 'chapitre' et vous invite à me laisser votre avis sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche XD N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre adresse mail pour que je puisse y répondre -

Kisu

Lily.B


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Toujours la même depuis le premier chapitre XD

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi, mais un jour qui sait ?

**Genre :** Angst. Spiritual, Drama and Sad... Le refrain habituel quoi POV de Draco.

**Pairing : **DMHP of course, le HPDM reste à prouver par contre XDDD

**Rating :** **M **pour violence physique et morale (enfin ça c'est si j'ai réussi mon coup lol)

**Avertissement : Âmes sensibles, prévoyez la boîte de mouchoir ou le paquet de kleenex !**

**Résumé : **Il aurait pu être un Dieu, mais il n'était qu'un homme… Il aurait pu être un Héros, mais il n'était qu'Harry Potter.

**Note & Co : **Je suis désolée pour ce retard, presque indépendant de ma volonté... J'aurais pu le poster dimanche soir, mais ma beta tardant à finir la correction, j'ai préféré aller me coucher... Le réveil le lundi matin à 4h c'est dur Y.Y

J'aurais pu poster hier soir, mais la reprise de certains points fut long et avec une migraine, difficile. Au final je ne suis toujours pas convaincue de ce chapitre T.T

_-_

Pour ceux qui auraient suivi/lu _**Mauvais Pressentiment**_, ceci est l'hypothétique suite promise XD

_-_

**Remerciement : **A **Fallen Angel**, **Yami Aku, Nami Himura** et **Umbre77** qui ont pris le temps de lire/corriger/me donner leur avis sur ce long et fastidieux OS. Un spécial remerciement et un énorme calin pour ma conseillère Kiwi alias **Ruines, **sans qui mes fanfictions ne seraient pas ce qu'elles sont XD

A tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Je vous adore !

_-_

Je dédicace cette fanfiction à mon petit rayon de soleil,  
**Niphredill.**

_-_

Sur ce **Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Larme Ultime :

**Requiem for a dream**

**Part.2

* * *

**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Je crois qu'il existe un lieu,  
__Où errent les âmes tourmentées,  
__Accablées par le poids de leur propre tristesse.  
__Elles attendent l'occasion  
__Qui rétablira l'ordre des choses.  
__Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elles pourront retrouver  
__Ce qui leur sont chers. _

_Parfois un corbeau leur montre la voie,  
__Parce qu'il arrive que l'amour  
__Triomphe de la mort.  
(**1**)_

J'ouvre les yeux,  
Les rayons du soleil devenant trop violents  
Pour que je puisse les supporter davantage.

Je me redresse brusquement ne ressentant plus ta présence à mes côtés  
Et ce que je découvre me stupéfait.  
Je ne suis plus dans cette sordide chambre,  
Mais dans un grand parc verdoyant…

Enfin presque.  
Les compositions florales semblent se fâner de minutes en minutes,  
L'herbe, jaunir par endroit  
Et les arbres, bien que cela semble être le printemps,  
Sont toujours aussi nus.

C'est comme si la source  
Qui faisait la force de ce jardin  
S'était tarie.

Comme si on avait abandonné ce lieu,  
Qui à n'en pas douter,  
Avait dû être d'une incroyable beauté.  
Avant sa décadence.

J'avance doucement,  
Tout se meurt au fil de mes pas…  
Les feuilles tombent des arbres sans bruit,  
Seules et silencieuses,  
Sous le chant du vent.

La nature pleure…  
La nature est en deuil.

Et pourtant,  
Plus j'avance et plus j'ai cette impression…  
De déjà vu…  
De miroir…

Sans quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui  
Il dépérit…  
Il ne peut vivre seul.  
Tout comme moi,

Sans Harry ?

Mon regard se pose sur un massif de fleurs  
Elles ont encore cet éclat de pureté qui attirerait n'importe quel passant.  
Je m'en approche, hypnotisé par leurs couleurs chatoyantes.  
C'est étrange comme elles semblent se souiller  
Et lorsque j'arrive à leur hauteur,  
Leur beauté se flétrit totalement…  
Avant de disparaître.  
Les pétales tombent pour former un tapis,  
Les feuilles ternissent.

La peur s'insinue traîtreusement en moi…  
Ma présence serait-elle mortelle ?  
Un croassement.  
Je sursaute, sortant ainsi de mes pensées macabres.

Levant mes yeux au ciel,  
Je cherche l'origine de ce cri.  
Mais je ne vois rien,  
Et cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

¤  
Un corbeau,  
Du chagrin…  
¤

Je sors de ce parc  
Pour échouer dans un village.  
Désert, lui aussi.

Je m'aventure dans ces rues poussiéreuses,  
A la recherche d'un indice  
Pouvant m'indiquer où je me trouve.  
Mais tout semble aussi abandonné que ce jardin.

Le vent, ici, souffle par rafale,  
Et je suis obligé de protéger mon visage  
Des grains de sable qu'il me projette,  
Fouettant ma peau.

Pourquoi tout est si sombre ?  
Si vide ?  
Si triste ?  
Où est passé toute l'animation faisant l'âme de ce village fantôme ?

Je veux rentrer chez moi.  
Etre auprès de celui que j'aime.  
Harry…  
Où es-tu ?

De nouveau ce bruit,  
Ce croassement…  
Qui une fois de plus  
Pénètre dans mon esprit  
Pour en chasser les funestes images.

Je regarde autour de moi  
Pour finalement apercevoir  
Le messager de la mort.

Il est là, posé sur l'une des gargouilles de l'église.  
Il m'appelle de son cri ténébreux…  
Il veut me dire quelque chose…  
Je le sens.

Un second croassement,  
Et mes yeux se tourne vers le nouvel arrivant.  
D'un battement d'aile, il s'installe à côté de son partenaire,  
Le déséquilibrant un instant.  
Une courte bataille s'engage…  
Quelques coups de bec fusent,  
Quelques plumes se perdent…  
Mais finalement, tous les deux trouvent une place qui leur convient.  
Immobiles, ils me regardent,  
Sondant mon âme.

¤  
Deux corbeaux,  
De la joie…  
¤

Le premier prend son envol,  
Et se pose un peu plus loin.  
D'un piaillement,  
Il m'invite à le suivre.

J'ai l'étrange sentiment  
Qu'il sait ce que je cherche…  
Ce que j'attends.  
Même si, moi, je l'ignore.

Il lit dans mon cœur,  
Comme dans une rose de cristal :  
Mes faiblesses, mes peurs,  
Mes rêves et mes espoirs.

C'est assez effrayant  
De se sentir ainsi mis à nu.  
D'être vulnérable  
Sans pour autant l'être.

D'un croassement,  
Le second corbeau passe devant le premier,  
Il ne cille pas et continue de me juger.  
Yeux noirs contre prunelles d'argent.

Il ouvre une nouvelle fois son bec,  
Laissant échapper son cri.  
C'est une recommandation  
Qui claque comme un ordre,  
Me laissant pourtant le choix.

Un choix…  
Celui de le suivre,  
Ou d'errer ici…  
Mais qu'elle est la meilleure solution  
Pour moi qui n'ai jamais su prendre le bon chemin ?

Je ferme les yeux, un instant,  
Tentant de trouver en moi  
Les réponses à mes questions.

Comment se fait-il que je comprenne aussi bien  
Ce que cet animal attend de moi ?

Il a su toucher mon âme,  
Aussi bien que Harry  
L'a fait avec mon cœur.

Je le vois s'envoler  
Dans un tourbillon de petites plumes noires,  
Et je m'empresse de le suivre,  
Sans savoir si au bout du chemin…  
Je vais vivre…  
Ou mourir.

¤  
Trois corbeaux,  
Une lettre…  
¤

Je m'arrête à la lisière d'une forêt,  
Quelque peu essoufflé  
Par la course que je viens de faire.  
Essayez donc de suivre un oiseau  
Qui vole plus vite que vous ne marchez !

La beauté du lieu me stupéfie,  
Tant il contraste avec les paysages macabres  
Que j'ai traversés.

Je cherche du regard  
Mes deux compagnons de route  
Et de fortune.  
Je les trouve  
Tranquillement posés sur l'un des chênes  
Qui orne l'orée du bois.

Ils semblent se reposer…  
Ou attendre quelque chose,  
Ou quelqu'un.  
Qui sait ?

Je les rejoins  
Et profite de ce moment de calme  
Pour m'adosser contre le tronc de l'arbre  
Et reprendre un simili de respiration.

Un troisième croassement  
Me tire pourtant de la quiétude  
A laquelle j'aspirais.

Et je vois cet étrange oiseau noir  
Se poser tranquillement sur mon épaule  
Pour ensuite me donner un affectueux coup de bec.

J'écarquille les yeux,  
Surpris par le comportement  
De ce corbeau.  
De nouveau, ce délicat coup de bec,  
Suivit d'un mouvement de tête  
Me montrant la forêt  
En un petit cri.  
Comme s'il m'encourageait à aller plus loin,  
Comme s'il m'incitait à ne pas m'arrêter  
En si bon chemin.

Je me relève alors prestement  
Tandis qu'un de ceux qui étaient perchés dans l'arbre  
Passe devant moi, sans hésitation aucune,  
Et disparaît dans la noirceur de la forêt.  
Je scrute la lisière sombre, suspicieux.  
Les Ténèbres ne m'ont jamais inspiré,  
Mais ce n'est pas le moment de douter.

Quelque chose m'attire,  
M'appelle de l'autre côté.  
Je le sens...  
Je l'entends...  
Et j'ai la nette impression  
Que c'est ce que je cherche...

¤  
Quatre corbeaux,  
Un enfant…  
¤

Ces bois hostiles me paraissent,  
Soudain, moins effrayants.  
Malgré cela,  
Je m'y aventure prudemment,  
Mettant lentement un pied devant l'autre,  
La gorge nouée,  
Appréhendant ce que je vais y découvrir.

La forêt est étrangement calme,  
Doucement éclairée.  
Il se dégage d'elle  
Une sorte de sérénité mortelle…  
Elle est dangereuse,  
Et c'est son exhalation malsaine,  
Suintant sur ma peau,  
Qui me met en garde.

Il ne faut pas s'arrêter,  
Se retourner…  
Ne pas reculer…  
Avancer, toujours…  
Avec cette angoisse au creux de l'estomac.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi  
Les branches et autres ronces et racines  
S'écartent sur mon passage,  
Comme pour en faciliter l'accès,  
Au maître des ces lieux.  
Me permettant, ainsi, de m'enfoncer  
Plus profondément  
Dans cette quiétude empoissonnée.

La mort rôde…  
Et à chaque souffle de vent…  
C'est une âme de plus  
Qu'elle a prise…

L'odeur âpre du sang…  
Se mélange à la douce senteur des pins,  
Et je peux imaginer  
Chaque mouvement,  
Chaque pas,  
Comme une danse macabre ;  
Qu'effectue cet homme armé.  
Pour se défendre ou contre-attaquer.  
C'est l'effluve du guerrier.

Harry ?

¤  
Cinq corbeaux,  
De l'argent….  
¤

Cette constatation me glace le sang  
Et je me mets à courir au travers des bois,  
Faisant fi de tous ces buissons ou autres branchages,  
Qui me griffent le visage…

Je sens mon cœur battre  
Violemment contre ma poitrine.  
Est-ce la peur qui le fait réagir ainsi ?  
La peur ou….

Je stoppe brusquement ma course,  
Et me fige devant le paysage funeste  
Qui s'étale sous mes yeux.  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Là, à quelque pas à peine,  
La forêt n'est plus  
Que cendres et désolation.

Je me retourne légèrement  
Et constate que malgré  
Son air austère,  
Elle est d'une verdure affolante,  
Contrastant avec les arbres noircis  
Qui me font face.

C'est comme si,  
On avait brûlé une partie d'elle-même,  
Tout en en conservant l'autre moitié…  
Comme pour la punir d'être aussi fusionnelle.

D'un côté la vie et l'amour,  
De l'autre la mort et la haine,  
Persistant, malgré tout,  
A s'aimer et vivre harmonieusement.

Presque religieusement,  
Je traverse cette marée noire.  
Les branches craquent sur mon passage,  
Les cendres se soulèvent doucement,  
Virevoltent, puis meurent de nouveau au sol.

Une violente odeur de pourriture

Me prends soudainement  
Et je me retiens de ne pas vomir  
Le peu de nourriture que j'ai dans l'estomac.  
Je prends appui sur un arbre carbonisé  
Et tente de respirer normalement.

C'est là que je me rends compte que le ciel  
Est rouge…  
Comme le reflet d'une rivière ensanglantée.  
Et qu'une clairière incendiée  
S'étend devant moi.

Mon compagnon de route  
Quitte brusquement mon épaule,  
Alors que les deux autres sont déjà loin devant.  
C'est la fin du voyage  
Et je suis toujours vivant…

¤  
Six corbeaux,  
De l'or…  
¤

Soudain, des croassements  
Venus de toute part  
Attirent mon attention.

Mes yeux errent sur l'étendue  
De cendre et de terre  
Pour se figer sur la nuée de corbeaux  
Qui batifolent, piaillent et s'envolent,  
Et reviennent en une valse éternelle.

Mais le plus surprenant,  
C'est qu'il semble protéger quelqu'un  
Comme s'il était leur maître.

Il se tient droit et sombre  
Au milieu de ce tumulte  
De plumes noirs et de cris déchirants.  
Œil du cyclone…  
Œil de la mort…

Il semble perdu dans une contemplation  
Qu'il est le seul à voir.  
Sa silhouette m'est étrangement  
Familière…

Trop  
Familière.

Je quitte mon arbre noir  
Et traverse cette clairière incendiée  
Sous le ciel de sang.

Le rouge et le noir contrastent et dominent,  
Ordonnent et régissent,  
Imposent et alourdissent,  
De par leur présence lugubre  
Cette atmosphère…  
Cette vision…  
Ce paysage…

¤  
Sept corbeaux,  
Un secret qu'on ne doit jamais dire…  
¤

Au fur et à mesure de mes pas  
Mon cœur pulse  
Furieusement dans ma poitrine  
Transcendant mes sens,  
Et j'ai soudainement du mal à respirer…

_Boum  
__Bouboum _

Tous ces cris… Tous ces piaillements…

_Boum  
__Bouboum _

Tous ces hurlements….

_Boum  
__Bouboum_

Tout ce noir et ce sang….

Envahissent mon être  
A me donner la nausée…

Les pleurs des mourants…  
Leurs dernières suppliques,  
Leurs dernières prières,  
Leurs derniers souffles….

Apparaissent derrière mes paupières  
Présentement closes  
Alors que je me sens irrémédiablement  
Attiré par le vide…  
Et tombe lourdement au sol.

L'air est chargé  
D'amertume et de rancoeur,  
Et j'ai comme un nœud au fond de la gorge…  
M'étouffant petit à petit.

La cendre à un goût de morts…  
Je tousse et crache cette poussière empoisonnante  
Qui s'infiltre traîtreusement en moi,  
A chaque souffle que je récupère…

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive.  
Mon corps est comme oppressé,  
Accablé par le poids des larmes…  
Par le poids des armes…

Et je sens la vie me quitter lentement…  
_Expire  
_Mon âme se glace.  
Puis se réchauffe,  
_Inspire  
_Lorsqu'un peu d'air s'infiltre de nouveau en moi,  
Me brûlant les poumons.  
_Respire_

J'étais pourtant si près de cet ange noir,  
Démoniaquement déchu…  
Serviteur des Enfers  
Dont la complainte n'est que l'agonie des vivants.

Je l'entends clairement maintenant que je meurs…  
Cette tristesse sous-jacente qui s'échappe de son âme,  
Comme un appel,  
Comme une prière,  
Comme une confession…  
Une demande de pardon.

Et je ne sais comment  
Je retrouve la force  
De me relever…

D'ouvrir les yeux  
Pour affronter son regard de jade.

De tendre difficilement la main  
Et de le supplier de ne pas m'abandonner.  
Encore une fois…  
Un seul mot…  
Un seul nom..

« Harry… »

Et tout disparaît.

**À suivre...**

**

* * *

Note& Co :**

_(**1**)_ _The Crow : La cité des anges._ J'en profite aussi pour préciser que les nombres de corbeaux et leur signification à la même origine

* * *

Voilà, fin de cette deuxième partie.  
J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis/critiques/encouragements/menaces de morts/lettres d'amour :coeur: en cliquant sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche XD

N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre adresse mail pour que je puisse y répondre.

Gros bisous

Et à bientôt :smack:

Lily.B


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Lily. B le retour ! Mouhahah ! Toujours la même depuis le premier chapitre quoi ^^;

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi, et pour le moment, ils me font tellement suer que j'en veux pas :p

**Genre :** Angst. Spiritual, Drama and Sad... Le refrain habituel quoi - POV de Draco.

**Pairing : **DMHP of course, le HPDM reste à prouver par contre XDDD

**Rating :** **M **pour violence physique et morale (enfin ça c'est si j'ai réussi mon coup lol)

**Avertissement : Âmes sensibles, prévoyez la boîte de mouchoir ou le paquet de kleenex !**

**Résumé : **Il aurait pu être un Dieu, mais il n'était qu'un homme… Il aurait pu être un Héros, mais il n'était qu'Harry Potter.

**Note & Co : **Chose promise, chose due ! Je me suis enfin attelée à la correction de ce chapitre et le voici !

Quoi dire, si ce n'est que je ne sais pas où je vais – remarquez, ça sera pas pire que le chapitre II – mais j'y vais, que Draco me semble parfois OOC et complètement pathétique et que, au final, je vous entraine dans mes délires psychédéliques ^^ Accrochez-vous XD

Le chapitre IV roxx par contre – Là j'en connais une qui a une mauvaise influence sur moi (-_- ; ) Du moins, moi j'aime bien ^^ et il vous faudra patienter un peu pour l'avoir ^^

Mais juste histoire que vous digérez bien ce chapitre hein ? (^_-)

**x**

Pour ceux qui auraient suivi/lu _**Mauvais Pressentiment**_, ceci est l'hypothétique suite promise XD

**Remerciements : **À **Fallen Angel **dont j'ai miraculeusement retrouvé les fichiers bêta-lecter et ses précieux conseils, mon **Kiwi** sans qui la vie serait triste et terne – Et oui, j'ai posté la suite, je t'avais dit que je le ferai, langue de vipère :p – **Yami Aku/Harue Y.A** qui a, à elle seule, sauvé cette fiction en me la renvoyant, mais aussi à tout ceux qui me suivent encore !

Si vous êtes toujours là, levez la main ! *plein d'amour pour vous* Et oubliez pas de signer à la fin du chapitre :p

**Une dernière petite chose** et après promis, je pars m'enterrer dans un coin ^^;

Si quelqu'un est intéressé pour être ma/mon (O.O ?) bêta qu'il me fasse signe ! Je vais en avoir besoin ^^; - Par contre, je préviens que je suis très ch****, exigeante, mal-aimable, tyrannique et toutes autres joyeusetés ^^;

Si je vous fais pas peur, viendez !

Désolée s'il reste des fautes, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec ma pathétique concentration ^^;

**x**

Je dédicace cette fanfiction à mon petit rayon de soleil,  
**Niphredill**

**x**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Larme Ultime :**

**Requiem for a dream**

**Part.3**

* * *

_x_

_x_

_x_

« Deux et deux font quatre »

Où suis-je ?

« Quatre et quatre font huit »

Mon corps est, comme écrasé…  
Mes doigts, engourdis...  
Et mes paupières, alourdies…

« Huit et huit font seize »

J'entends une voix…  
Qu'il me semble connaître.  
Ou presque…  
Elle a quelque chose de différent.

« Répétez dit-le maître »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

« Deux et deux, quatre. Quatre et Quatre, huit. Huit et huit, seize... »

J'aimerais ouvrir les yeux…  
Mais cela m'est trop pénible.

« Mais voilà l'oiseau-lyre »

J'ai froid…  
J'ai si froid.  
C'est la seule chose dont  
J'ai réellement conscience.

« Qui passe dans le ciel »

Ça…  
Et la voix.

« L'enfant le voit »

Elle me paraît si proche et si lointaine…  
Fluette…  
Comme celle d'un enfant.

« L'enfant l'entend »

Je veux savoir…

« L'enfant l'appelle »

Je veux comprendre…

« Sauve-moi »

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux,  
Comme si j'avais été hypnotisé  
Et que cette simple phrase  
Était la clé de mon réveil.  
Deux petits mots,  
Ayant un effroyable pouvoir sur moi.

« Joue avec moi »

Alors que je me redresse lentement,  
Pour m'asseoir sur un sol invisiblement présent.  
J'ai l'impression d'être un pantin,  
Et cette voix,  
Le marionnettiste.

« Oiseau ! »

Je secoue doucement la tête,  
Tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.  
Je connais cette histoire…  
Je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part.

« Alors l'oiseau descend… Et joue avec l'enfant. » (**1**)

Ces paroles s'échappent, malgré moi, de mes lèvres,  
Et je n'en comprends pas le sens.  
Je sais juste que c'est ce qui suit  
Et ma voix a des intonations que je ne lui connais pas.

L'enfant cesse de s'agiter,  
Pour s'approcher de moi.

Tout est noir autour de nous.  
Comme si nous flottions dans l'espace.  
Pourtant, je ne ressens pas cette sensation de vide sous moi.

Il tend sa petite main  
Et de ses doigts,  
Redessine le contour de mon visage,  
Comme pour se le réapproprier.

Ses yeux d'un vert profond,  
Ont cette lueur candide  
Qu'ont tous les enfants.

Cette étincelle d'innocence et de pureté,  
Que j'ai vu disparaître progressivement  
De _son _regard.

Je le vois pencher la tête sur le côté,  
Et froncer doucement les sourcils,  
Visiblement contrarié par quelque chose.

« Qui es-tu toi ? » finit-il par me demander.

Je détourne la tête et soupire.  
J'aimerais lui dire,  
Mais cela n'a aucun sens.  
Draco Malfoy n'est pas  
Sans Harry Potter.

La vérité c'est que j'ai cette impression  
De n'être que la moitié de moi-même.  
Une ombre…  
Un reflet…

« Un fantôme...»

Oui c'est exactement ce que je suis.  
Un esprit qui erre à la recherche  
De son âme sœur.

Il rit.

« Les fantômes n'existent pas » affirme-t-il avec sérieux.

S'il savait.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Je ne réponds pas  
Alors il insiste

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Draco » concédè-je, vaincu.

Ses yeux semblent s'éclairer et je le vois disparaître progressivement.  
C'est à ce moment que je remarque,  
Combien cette chevelure hirsute,  
Ces prunelles émeraudes,  
Ces mimiques et ces sourires  
M'étaient familiers.

Je parlais à Harry.

L'obscurité, à nouveau m'enveloppe.  
C'est étrange.  
Cette sensation d'être à la fois partout et nulle part,  
Comme prisonnier de l'espace temps.  
Enfermé dans une sorte de cube noir,  
Dont on ne voit pas les murs,  
Mais dont on ressent pleinement leur présence oppressante.

Étrange aussi, comme tout est à la fois  
Sombre et éclairé.  
Avant que je ne me rende compte  
Que cette lumière diffuse,  
Émane de moi.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire.  
Je n'ai jamais été lumineux.  
J'ignore même le sens de ce mot,  
Enfin presque.  
Ma seule lumière ne porte qu'un seul nom,  
Gravé dans mon cœur.  
Harry.

_« Va t-en ! Je ne veux pas de toi ici ! »_

Je sursaute.  
Et regarde autour de moi,  
Cherchant l'origine de cette voix venue d'ailleurs,  
Mais je ne vois rien.  
Invisible,  
Insondable,  
Elle a surgi de nulle part  
Et se répercute dans tout cet étrange univers.

_« Ce monde n'est pas pour toi… Ce monde n'est pas le tien ! »_

« Harry ? C'est toi ? »

_« Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal… Draco. »_

Non ce n'est pas possible, je rêve.  
Cette voix froide et impersonnelle  
Ne peut pas être celle de Harry,  
De _mon_ Harry ?

Je me relève brusquement,  
Et me mets à chercher frénétiquement,  
Une porte, une fenêtre,  
Une sortie, une issue,  
Quelque chose,  
N'importe quoi,  
Qui pourrait me permettre  
De l'apercevoir,  
Ou mieux  
De le rejoindre.

« Harry ! Où es-tu ? Je ne te vois pas ! »

Désemparé, je finis par me laisser choir  
Contre l'une des parois.  
Même si je ne la vois pas,  
Je la sens contre mon dos.

« Harry… »

Ma voix se brise…  
Je voudrais tant qu'il soit là,  
Avec moi.  
Et pas, je ne sais où,  
En train de jouer au chat et à la souris avec moi…  
Il me manque tellement.

_« Draco… Sil te plaît… »_

Son ton est plus doux.  
Il soupire.

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains,  
Me retenant tant bien que mal de ne pas craquer.  
Il est si près de moi et pourtant si loin…  
J'ai mal de ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre  
Autrement que par ma voix.

« Mais je ne sais même pas où je suis ! »

Avez-vous déjà ressenti,  
Cette impression  
D'avoir à portée de main  
Votre vœu le plus cher,  
Et de ne pas pouvoir le toucher…  
C'est à peine si vous l'effleurez du bout des doigts.

Non ?  
Alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.  
Car c'est ce que je ressens,  
Mais en pire.  
Mille fois pire.

_« Tu es chez moi Draco... Dans une partie de mon esprit que j'aurais voulu que tu ne découvres jamais ! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. »_

Je suis dans son esprit ?  
Mais alors ?  
Tous les paysages macabres…  
Désolés…  
Sans vie…  
Sans âmes…

Tout ce rouge  
Et toute cette cendre…  
Toute cette noirceur…  
Toute cette douleur…

Toute cette rage,  
Toute cette haine,  
Toute cette solitude…

Représentaient…  
Son âme ?

Je sens mon cœur se comprimer dans ma poitrine,  
En repensant à la seule touche de couleur  
Que j'ai moi-même anéanti.  
J'ai l'impression d'être le poison qui le ronge,  
D'être l'ombre de la mort,  
Si ce n'est la mort elle-même  
Qui l'emprisonne de son amour.  
Qui l'étouffe et l'entrave.  
Qui le tue, tout simplement.

Et j'ai mal.

Je renverse ma tête,  
Qui vient heurter doucement le mur  
Et tente une nouvelle fois  
De retenir mes pleurs.

J'ai mal  
J'ai si mal…

Comment ai-je pu me fourvoyer à ce point ?

Je pensais que mes sentiments  
Lui feraient oublier,  
À défaut de complètement disparaître,  
La vie cauchemardesque  
Qui l'habitait…

Que la noirceur de son âme,  
Reprendrait doucement vie,  
En lui redonnant des couleurs.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de lumineux,  
Et contrairement à ce que pense certain,  
Je ne ressemble en rien à un ange.  
Je ne crois pas en ces êtres de lumière.

Je ne crois qu'en Harry.  
Je ne crois qu'en lui.  
Parce qu'il est le seul  
À avoir su…  
À avoir voulu…  
Briser les chaînes de mon Enfer personnel.

Et je souffre de ne pas avoir réussi  
À en faire autant.  
J'y croyais pourtant.  
J'y croyais si fort.

Lui avoir donné  
Suffisamment de pouvoir…  
Suffisamment d'espoir…  
Suffisamment de moi…  
Pour lui donner envie de vivre.

Pardonne-moi Harry,  
Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si égoïste.  
Si…  
Aveugle ?

Je suis désolé.

Je pensais pourtant  
Avoir réussi à  
T'insuffler ce souffle  
De vie perdue.

Une à une  
Je les sens,  
Ces larmes longtemps contenues  
Gouttant le long de mon visage.

Par leur âpreté,  
Elles brûlent ma peau.

Je ne voulais pas pleurer.  
Mais je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de fort.  
Et la douleur que je ressens  
Est trop insupportable pour que  
Je ne veuille m'en libérer.

Que t'ai-je donc apporté ?  
Si ce n'est la mort ?  
Encore et encore

_« Je constate que tu commences à comprendre »_

De nouveau cette voix froide et cruelle.  
Elle s'enfonce en moi,  
Comme autant d'aiguilles de verres…  
Dardant mon cœur de son souffle glacé.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais trouver en t'aventurant ici ? Des éclats de rire ? Crois-moi j'aurais préféré. Entendre ce son… Rien qu'une fois se répercuter au plus profond de moi, chassant au loin mes larmes et mes fantômes ! »_

« Harry… » croassè-je.

_« Je t'ai menti Dray… À chaque seconde, chaque, minute, chaque heure de notre existence. »_

Qu'il se taise !  
Par pitié.  
Faîtes le taire.  
Cela ne peut-être la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

Mes paupières sont lourdes de chagrins,  
Ma gorge est nouée par les sanglots,  
Je suis si fatigué  
Ne pourrait-on pas seulement rentrer ?

« Tais-toi »

Ma voix est si faible que je ne la reconnais pas.  
Tout comme la sienne.  
Il ne peut pas être si cruel.

_« Si tu as été assez fou pour me faire confiance… Ça n'a jamais été mon cas… Tu n'as jamais possédé la clé de mon cœur… Je n'ai fait que te le faire croire. »_ continue t-il

Ses mots me touchent,  
Me blessent,  
Me poignardent,  
Comme autant de petites morsures empoisonnées.  
Pourtant, je ne peux le laisser continuer  
Ce petit jeu malsain auquel il s'adonne.

« Les masques sont lourds à porter Harry… Toi plus que quiconque devrait le savoir… Alors, je ne crois pas ce que tu dis. »

Je vois notre scolarité,  
Toutes ces années de haine et de rivalité,  
Comme une vulgaire pièce de théâtre sans intérêt.

Sur scène se jouait,  
Comme en plein jour,  
La comédie de notre combat.  
Serpentard VS Gryffondor  
Encore et toujours,  
À chaque heure de la journée.

Nous étions les principaux antagonistes,  
Qui, quand le rideau de nos actes tombait  
Le soir venu,  
Nous jetions dans les bras l'un de l'autre,  
Brisant nos masques,  
Pour redevenir nous-même,  
Et se fondre en caresses légères.

_« Pourquoi refuses-tu d'ouvrir les yeux ? Est-ce si difficile pour toi de comprendre ? Que tout ce temps je n'ai fait que semblant… Dans le seul et unique but de me servir de toi… »_

Toute cette mascarade  
Commence sérieusement à m'énerver.  
Lentement, je sens le venin de la colère s'insinuer en moi.  
Mes poings se crispent,  
Mon cœur, oppressé par ses paroles,  
Se fait soudainement plus dur.  
Mon souffle se fait moins saccadé,  
Il est calme.  
Trop calme.  
Comme annonciateur d'une violente tempête.

« Tais-toi » répétè-je les dents serrées.

Le poids de la tristesse  
Qui étreignait mon être  
Quelque instant plus tôt,  
Se tarit en même temps que mes larmes.

J'aime cette sensation de puissance  
Qui coule en moi…  
C'est si bon,  
Ce délicat parfum de haine  
Transcendant mon corps  
Par ce sentiment oublié.

Je me sens comme libéré d'un fardeau  
Dont je n'avais pas conscience.  
Privé de mes chaînes,  
Je vais renaître.

Dans la noirceur de ce monde qui nous entoure,  
J'ouvre brusquement les yeux,  
Que je sais briller  
D'une lueur meurtrière  
Alors qu'un sourire machiavélique  
Fleurit sur mon visage.

Tu me cherchais Potter…  
Tu m'as trouvé.

_« Parce que la Vérité Dray… C'est que je ne t'aime pas… Et que toi non plus, tu ne m'as jamais aimé… »_

D'un bond, je me relève.  
S'il y a bien une seule CHOSE que je ne lui permets pas,  
C'est de remettre en cause les sentiments que j'ai pour lui.  
Je lui interdis de faire ça !  
Il n'a pas le droit de le faire !

« Mais Nom de Dieu, tu vas te la fermer ! » hurlè-je

L'écho de mes paroles se répercute un moment,  
Avant de s'éteindre  
Et de laisser place au silence.

« Harry ? » appelè-je

Mais il semble avoir disparu.  
Seule l'obscurité paraît  
Réfléchir la sonorité de ma voix.

C'est comme si j'avais rêvé,  
Ce moment.

Je vais,  
Je viens,  
Je tourne en rond,  
Tandis qu'il se terre  
Dans un mutisme profond.

Mon Dieu que je hais quand il fait ça.  
J'exècre plus que tout au monde,  
Sa lâcheté étouffante.  
Lui le fier Gryffondor,  
Et parfois aussi lâche qu'un Serpentard.  
Dérisoire n'est-ce pas ?

Dans un geste d'impatience,  
Je stoppe tout mouvement,  
Et passe impétueusement  
Mes doigts dans mes cheveux.

« Harry ! Reviens espèce de lâche ! Montre-toi ! »

Toujours rien.  
Je soupire.  
Il faut que je me calme.  
Je ne dois pas me laisser  
Dominer par la colère  
Et être aveuglé par la Haine.

Même si j'en ai grandement envie.

Mes poings se crispent  
Et se décrispent,  
Sous l'effet de ma rage  
Sous-jacente.

Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il veut.  
Que je perde le contrôle de moi-même.  
Que je me laisse submerger par mes sentiments  
Comme au temps de Poudlard.

Hargneusement,  
Je laisse mon poing  
S'abattre contre le mur  
Que je sais proche.

La douleur que je ressens alors,  
Est superficielle.  
Mon âme saigne bien plus.  
Mais au moins,  
Elle a le mérite de calmer quelque peu mes ardeurs.

Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire  
Comment je suis tombé amoureux d'un tel hypocrite ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Cette voix…  
Je me retourne brusquement,  
Et me retrouve nez à nez  
Avec une 'autre' illusion de lui.

Mais ce n'est pas  
Ce à quoi je m'attendais.  
Devant moi se tient,  
Le Harry Potter de ma première année.

Sa carrure est plus chétive,  
Ses yeux plus expressifs,  
Plus pénétrants,  
Plus profonds,  
Et ceux sont eux  
Qui me parlent.

« Pourquoi ? » répète-t-il de sa voix fluette.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » demandè-je agacé.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps  
D'oublier,  
De pardonner  
Ses paroles blessantes.  
Alors malgré moi,  
Je m'en prends à _lui,  
_Responsable implicite  
De ma souffrance.

Ses prunelles envoûtantes  
Se troublent sous mon ton glacial,  
Mais ne se détournent pas.  
Au contraire elles se font  
Plus déterminées,  
Même si je remarque  
Au travers de ce rideau d'âme,  
Les larmes qu'il retient de verser.

« Pourquoi ? » reprend-il avec des sanglots dans la voix « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si méchant avec _Lui_ ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu _Le_ fais souffrir ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu _Le_ détestes ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas devenu son ami ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas battu pour moi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Il tremble maintenant,  
Et de ses yeux  
Coulent ces perles d'eau  
Qu'il refusait de montrer.  
Pourtant,  
Il ne fléchit pas.

Et moi,  
Je ne peux rester de marbre,  
Devant tant de chagrin.  
Je voudrais m'excuser,  
M'approcher,  
Le prendre dans mes bras  
Pour le consoler.  
Mais je ne sais pourquoi,  
Je ne peux bouger.

« _Il_ dit que t'es un menteur, un tricheur, un égoïste, un être insensible… Que tu n'as pas de cœur… »

Autant de mots,  
Autant de pensées mensongères,  
Qui me lacèrent le coeur.  
Pourquoi croit-il ça ?  
Pourquoi le pense-t-il ?

« Alors pourquoi ? » hoquete-t-il « Dis-moi pourquoi, moi, je ne _Le_ crois pas… »

Pourquoi ai-je soudainement,  
Les yeux qui piquent.  
Pourquoi ai-je soudainement  
L'impression d'étouffer  
Et de souffrir pour deux ?

Je m'approche doucement  
De lui,  
Alors qu'il lève vers moi,  
Son visage mouillé de pleurs.

Lentement,  
Je me mets à genoux,  
Mon regard ancré dans le sien,  
Et avec la tendresse d'un homme  
Ne voulant pas effrayer  
Un animal blessé,  
Je l'enlace.  
Je le sers contre moi  
Et niche mon nez  
Dans le creux de son cou.

Ses paroles  
M'ont ébranlées  
Et je ne sais comment exprimer  
Ce que je ressens,  
Autrement qu'en le serrant dans mes bras.

Peu-à-peu,  
Il se détend,  
Et me rend mon étreinte.  
Il passe une main rassurante  
Dans mon dos,  
Comme s'il essayait de me réconforter.  
De me pardonner.

Je crois que je pleure.  
Mais je n'en suis pas sûr.  
La seule chose que je sais  
Avec exactitude,  
C'est que Harry  
Met mes nerfs à rude épreuve.  
Je suis à fleur de peau,  
Et c'est sûrement dû  
À ma trop grande fatigue.  
La prochaine fois,  
J'écouterai Hermione.

« Merci » Murmurè-je « Merci de croire en moi »

À travers ses larmes,  
Je le sens sourire.  
Puis il émet une douce chaleur,  
Une lueur diffuse,  
Qui réchauffe mon âme,  
Et disparaît  
En une myriade  
De petites lumières incandescentes  
Tandis que mes bras  
Se resserrent autour de mon corps,  
Et que je savoure  
Les derniers morceaux de son âme.

Des bruits de pas  
Résonnent dans cette immensité ténébreuse,  
Mais je n'y prête pas attention.  
Je ne veux pas qu'on me vole,  
Cet ultime instant.

« Tssk… Tu es pathétique mon pauvre Malfoy… »

Je vacille un instant,  
Ce ton plein de haine,  
Je l'avais presque oublié…

C'est une chose que de la ressentir,  
L'espace d'un instant.

C'en est une autre que de l'entendre de la bouche de la personne que vous aimez…  
Peut-être l'indifférence aurait-elle était préférable ?

Je la reconnaîtrai  
Entre mille,  
Rien qu'à l'inflexibilité de sa voix.

Lentement,  
Je me relève  
Et me retourne,  
Pour toiser de mon regard glacial,  
Ses yeux de braises.

J'en étais sûr.  
Il n'y a qu'une seule personne  
Pour cracher avec autant de dégoût mon nom.

Harry Potter,  
Dans toute sa splendeur,  
Tel que je l'ai connu à treize ans.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi… Potter. » crachè-je avec tout le mépris dont je me sentais capable.

Cela sonne extrêmement faux  
Au sortir de ma bouche.  
Il le sait,  
Et ses lèvres s'incurvent en un sourire machiavélique.

« C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Je t'ai connu en meilleur forme… »

Il me provoque délibérément,  
Mais je n'ai pas envie de jouer  
À son petit jeu macabre.  
Je lui jette alors un regard noir,  
Puis m'éloigne,  
Dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

Mes yeux scrutent les ténèbres,  
Comme si elles étaient la chose  
La plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais vu…  
Pourtant…  
Cette obscurité,  
Je ne la connais que trop.

Ma main sur mon cœur,  
Se crispe.  
J'ai soudainement l'impression d'étouffer…  
De manquer d'air.

Je tombe à genoux,  
Mes mains encerclant mon cou,  
Ma respiration est sifflante,  
Mon souffle saccadé…

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

« Bordel Harry… qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » demandè-je entre deux souffles.

_« Je te l'ai déjà dit… Je veux que tu disparaisses… »_

Mes yeux se ferment lentement,  
Il ne peut pas me faire ça…  
Il ne peut pas vouloir ça…

Je tente désespérément  
De calmer le rythme effréné de mon cœur.  
Il ne faut pas que je cède à la panique.  
Chaque bouffée d'air est vitale,  
Même si au fond de moi,  
J'ai mal,  
Et que je prie  
Pour que tout s'arrête bientôt.

« Arrête ça ! »

Cela me semble lointain,  
Pourtant ce cri est si proche.  
Je ne sais comment je trouve la force  
De tourner brusquement la tête dans sa direction.  
Ce que je vois,  
Finit de me couper le souffle.

À quelques mètres de moi,  
Harry est là,  
Tête baissée,  
Poings serrés,  
Visiblement en colère contre lui-même.

J'en aurais presque envie de rire,  
Tant la situation me semble dérisoire.  
Je n'aurais jamais cru que _cet_ Harry  
Prendrait ma défense…

Pourquoi le fait-il d'ailleurs ?  
Cela n'a aucun sens ?  
À moins que cela ne soit son côté gryffondorien,  
Qui m'écœure.

Je suis soudainement,  
Pris d'une violente crise de toux.  
Et je cherche désespérément un peu d'air  
Pour ne pas suffoquer.

Un goût âpre et métallique,  
Envahit peu à peu ma bouche  
Tandis que mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur,  
Devant cette constatation.  
Je crache du sang.

Ma tête tourne,  
Ma vision se brouille,  
Alors que je me sens  
Irrésistiblement attiré par le sol.

« ARRÊTE ÇA ! »

Un cri d'outre-tombe…  
Et je n'entends plus rien.

**À suivre...**

**

* * *

****Note :**

(**1**) Extrait du poême _Page d'Ecriture_ de Jacques Prévert

* * *

Voilà, fin de la troisième partie ^^

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et que vous ne m'en voulais pas trop pour cette attente (_) Sachez que les autres chapitres sont en cours de corrections et que le chapitre IV sera posté dans une quinzaine de jours \o/

Et qu'il est plus long double \o/

Et non inutile d'aller voir sur mes Archives, j'y posterai pas la suite en avant-première mouhahaha !

Oui vous pouvez me lancer des cailloux, je les mérite amplement (-_- ; )

Et une review pour me déclarer votre amour ? *chibi eyes*

Reviewer anonymes, n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre adresse mail pour que je puisse y répondre !

Gros bisous à tous :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Lily. B le retour ! Mouhahah ! Toujours la même depuis le premier chapitre quoi ^^;

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi, et pour le moment, ils me font tellement suer que j'en veux pas :p

**Genre :** Angst. Spiritual, Drama and Sad... Le refrain habituel quoi - POV de Draco.

**Pairing : **DMHP of course, le HPDM reste à prouver par contre XDDD

**Rating :** **M **pour violence physique et morale (enfin ça c'est si j'ai réussi mon coup lol)

**Avertissement : Âmes sensibles, prévoyez la boîte de mouchoir ou le paquet de kleenex !**

**Résumé : **Il aurait pu être un Dieu, mais il n'était qu'un homme… Il aurait pu être un Héros, mais il n'était qu'Harry Potter.

**Note & Co : **Bouh ! Je crois que j'ai perdu tout le monde en cours de route ! Je suppose que c'est le prix à payer d'avoir été si longtemps absente (T.T)  
Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot, ajouter mes histoires en favori, ou autres preuves d'amour, ça me fait vraiment du bien *hug*

Désolée s'il reste des petites fautes – ou même des énormes qui vous brûlerez les yeux – mais je suis malade (T.T) Un/une bêta serait le/la bienvenue ^^

_x_

_Pour ceux qui auraient suivi/lu **Mauvais Pressentiment**, ceci est l'hypothétique suite promise XD_

_x_

**Remerciements : **À **Fallen Angel **dont j'ai miraculeusement retrouvé les fichiers bêta-lecter et ses précieux conseils, mon **Kiwi** sans qui la vie serait triste et terne – Et oui, j'ai posté la suite, je t'avais dit que je le ferai, langue de vipère :p – **Yami Aku/Harue Y.A** qui a, à elle seule, sauvé cette fiction en me la renvoyant, mais aussi à tout ceux qui me suivent encore !

_x_

Je dédicace cette fanfiction à mon petit rayon de soleil,  
**Niphredill**

_x_

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Larme Ultime :**  
**Requiem for a dream**

**Part.4**

**

* * *

**

_o_

_o_

_o_

Douce…  
Quelle est douce et légère,  
Cette caresse sur ma peau…  
Quelle est douce et fraîche,  
Cette main sur ma joue.

« Dray… Dray, réveille-toi, il est l'heure. »

J'ouvre paresseusement les yeux.  
J'étais si bien dans ce cocon de chaleur,  
Dans cette tendre torpeur.

Deux prunelles absinthes  
Me fixent alors avec inquiétude.

« Harry ? » murmurè-je faiblement.

Je sais.  
J'ai l'air pathétique  
À ne savoir que prononcer son nom,  
À ne vivre que pour lui…  
L'autre m'en a déjà fait la remarque,  
Plus que pertinente,  
Je vous l'accorde.  
D'ailleurs, où est-ce  
Qu'il a disparu ?

« Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclame-t-il, en se redressant vivement.

L'inquiétude qui subsistait  
Sur son visage,  
A vite fait de disparaître,  
Et est sitôt remplacé  
Par un masque de froideur.

Je me rends alors  
Brusquement compte,  
Que je suis en vie  
Et je me redresse vivement  
Pour prendre,  
Par réflexe,  
Une grande inspiration.

Je tourne ensuite mon visage,  
Là où j'ai aperçu 'Harry'  
Pour la dernière fois,  
En espérant trouver,  
Celui que je cherche,

Mais je déchante très vite.  
Face à moi,  
Se trouve le Harry de nos quinze ans,  
Baguette en main.

« Lève-toi » m'ordonne t-il sèchement.

Que Merlin me vienne en aide,  
Je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre !

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ta baguette » crachè-je avec hargne.

« Lève-toi » répète-t-il sur le même ton.

Je lui obéis,  
Tout le toisant,  
D'un regard noir.

Il esquisse un sourire  
Provocateur,  
Ses doigts,  
Courant négligemment,  
Le long de sa source de pouvoir.

Je sais que ce n'est qu'un leurre.  
La puissance de Harry est telle,  
Qu'il n'a pas besoin  
De ce vulgaire bout de bois,  
Pour commander à la magie.

Malgré moi,  
Je frissonne  
Imperceptiblement.  
Et je ne peux que craindre le pire.

J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Celui-ci s'en retrouve  
D'autant plus renforcé,  
Lorsqu'il me lance  
Cette baguette hérétique  
Que je rattrape aisément  
Alors que dans un murmure silencieux,  
En apparait une autre.

Machinalement,  
Je teste la mienne.  
Des étincelles émeraudes,  
Pigmentées de filaments argentés,  
Jaillissent alors,  
Et je ne peux que sourire,  
En voyant qu'elle s'accorde  
Parfaitement à ma Magie.

Mais je n'ai pas de temps à lui accorder.  
Il faut que je retrouve  
_Mon_ Harry.  
Et que je lui fasse payer,  
Ce qu'il ose me faire subir  
Au nom de je ne sais  
Quelle absurdité.

Ces Gryffons...  
Tout dans le sang,  
Rien dans la tête.  
Et le mien  
Ne fait pas exception  
À la règle.

D'un pas vif,  
Je me dirige,  
Vers celui qui sera plus tard,  
Mon amant,  
Dans le but  
De mettre fin  
À toute cette mascarade.

« Laisse-moi passer » exigè-je

Ses prunelles luisent  
Dangereusement,  
Et un plaisir malsain  
Prend soudainement possession de mon corps.  
J'ai toujours aimé les voir  
Briller ainsi.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » questionne-t-il nonchalamment, en se regardant les ongles.

Loin de moi  
L'envie de le frapper,  
Mais ma patience a des limites,  
Et ce petit con a suffisamment joué avec.

« Je cherche Harry »

« Harry ? »

Oui.  
Toi, Harry.  
Moi, chercher toi !  
Arrêtez-moi, je deviens fou !

« Je sais qu'il est ici »

Il éclate d'un rire froid et cruel,  
Comme je l'imaginais très bien le faire avant…

_Avant…_

Quand nos vies,  
N'étaient que rivalités éternelles,  
Et combats perpétuels.  
Entre nous…  
Contre nous…  
Appréhension,  
Compréhension,  
Acceptation.

Cela me semble si loin, maintenant.  
Je ferme les yeux,  
Et me laisse bercer par tous ses souvenirs.

Je sens son regard  
Sur moi,  
Mais je n'ai que faire,  
De ce qu'il pense.

« Tu tiens tant que ça à le revoir ? » me demande t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Mes paupières s'ouvrent rapidement,  
Et je le toise avec mépris.  
A-t-il vraiment envie de mourir  
Dans d'atroces souffrances ?

« Oui » répondè-je, excédé.

« Dans ce cas, il faudra te battre… »

Il recule de quelques pas,  
Et se met en position de combat.  
J'émets un sifflement agacé.

« Je ne lèverai pas ma baguette sur toi… »

« Pourtant ça ne te dérangeais pas plus que ça a l'époque. »

Il me nargue effrontément,  
Mais je me refuse  
À répondre à sa provocation.

À l'époque nous nous haïssions,  
Nous nous cherchions,  
Nous nous découvrions,  
Mais cette ère  
Est définitivement révolu.

J'ai tourné la page,  
Et je ne compte pas y revenir.  
Je n'ai que faire  
De vieilles querelles infantiles.

Devant mon manque de réaction,  
Il insiste de plus belle,  
Son sourire se faisant  
De plus en plus malfaisant.

« Tant pis pour toi… »

Une ultime menace,  
Un dernier avertissement,  
Et aussitôt,  
Un éclair rougeoyant  
Jaillit de sa baguette  
Pour me frapper de plein fouet.

Je me retrouve aussitôt éjecté,  
Contre la paroi ténébreuse la plus proche,  
Mon dos heurtant violemment le mur glacial,  
Avant que je ne m'écroule sourdement au sol.  
Je ne peux que serrer les dents,  
Pour ne pas crier de douleur.

À bout de force,  
Je tente de prendre appui sur mes bras,  
Mais je n'ai ni l'envie,  
Ni le courage  
De me relever.

Pas pour lui faire face,  
Pas pour lui faire mal...

Mes yeux fixent  
Le moindre de ses mouvements,  
Suivant le rythme de ses pas,  
En une lente cadence.

Avec suffisance,  
Il ramasse ma baguette déchue,  
Qui n'aura pas eu l'outrage  
D'être utilisée,  
Et la cajole avec dévotion,  
Un sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

Je la vois disparaître  
Aussi soudainement  
Que sa jumelle est apparue,  
Avant qu'il ne se dirige  
Vers moi,  
Fier et conquérant  
Dans une démarche impérieuse (_**1**_)

Sa main glisse  
Dans mes cheveux  
Avec une lenteur exacerbante,  
Câline et menaçante.  
Ses doigts assassins,  
S'entremêlant  
À mes mèches opalines,  
En une douce torture.

Ils les referment subitement.  
Emprisonnant dans sa paume,  
Cette part de moi-même,  
Comme il capturerait le Vif d'Or  
Resserrant brutalement son emprise.

Sa bouche s'approche de mon oreille  
Et son souffle chaud  
Me fait doucement frissonner  
Tandis qu'il me susurre d'une voix dangereuse.

« Tu vas mourir Draco…D'une mort lente et douloureuse, comme tu m'as tué moi. Je prendrai ta vie en échange de mon âme. »

Je ne sais pourquoi,  
Un sourire arrogant  
Fleurit sur mes lèvres.  
Peut-être est-ce dû à cette importance qu'il se donne ?  
Ou à cette apparente insolence qu'il imite à merveille ?

Je ne sais pas…  
Toujours est-il que je sens,  
Naître au plus profond de moi,  
Ce désir oublié,  
De le défier…  
Encore et encore.

« Combien on parie que tu seras incapable de le faire ? rétorquè-je de ma voix traînante. Me blesser, me torturer oui… Me tuer… Même si l'envie s'en faisait ressentir, tu retiendrais toujours ton geste…. Parce que… Tu n'es pas un assassin… Harry… »

Il se relève brusquement,  
Tremblant de rage.  
Ce n'est pas vraiment la réaction  
Que j'attendais.  
Se pourrait-il qu'un détail  
M'est échappé ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS ? ! » s'écrie t-il

Je n'ai pas le temps  
D'approfondir la question,  
Qu'une douleur lancinante fuse de toute part.  
Comme si des milliers de lames acérées  
Venaient de lacérer ma chair,  
Sans aucuns remords,  
Telles des morsures empoisonnées,  
Taillées dans la glace,  
Envoyées pour échauffer ma peau  
À l'encre rouge.

Le sang ruisselle  
Le long de mon corps  
De mes plaies entrouvertes  
Et le visage de mon agresseur  
Se fend en un large sourire satisfait  
À la manière d'un peintre  
Enchanté par le tableau qu'il vient de réaliser.

Malgré cela,  
Je ne sais où je trouve  
Le courage de me redresser  
Et d'affronter une nouvelle fois,  
Son regard meurtrier.

La douleur me ronge,  
Mais je reste de marbre.  
Car elle n'est rien  
Face à celle, que je devine  
Dans ses prunelles aiguisées  
Et qui me désarme.

Son sourire perd soudainement de son éclat  
Et ses traits se figent  
Dans une prison de peine.  
Ses prunelles brillent  
Tels deux joyaux incandescents,  
Tandis que je suis  
Hypnotisé,  
Le sillon que creusent ses larmes,  
Sur le velouté de ses joues.

« Draco » souffle-t-il

Il tend vers moi,  
Une main tremblante.  
Avec la même hésitation,  
Que tout homme aurait  
Face à un mirage,  
Incertain de ma présence.

Je lis dans ses yeux  
L'espoir vain  
Que je la saisisse,  
Que je lui pardonne ce mal  
Qu'il me fait  
Et qui le dévore.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, murmurè-je doucement, je souffrirai pour deux si cela peut te permettre d'exorciser un tout petit peu cette douleur qui te hante.»

Ses émeraudes se voilent un instant,  
Devant la détermination  
De mon regard argenté.

« Je suis désolé Draco, sanglote-t-il, tellement désolé… Mais je suis le seul qui puisse faire ça. Le seul. Tu comprends ? »

Je cligne doucement des yeux  
Pour lui signifier  
Que oui, je comprends.

Je comprends  
Ce sentiment de haine troublé  
Qui tel un brasier,  
Brûle nos entrailles.

Je comprends  
Ce sentiment de trahison,  
D'un amour naissant déjà bafoué  
Qui réchauffe nos cœurs  
Ravivant notre âme,  
D'un souffle nouveau.

Je comprends,  
Ce sentiment de colère  
Envers moi  
Qui t'oblige  
À te comporter de la sorte.

Mais aussi,  
Contre toi-même,  
Pour ne pas arriver  
À canaliser tes émotions…  
À ne pas savoir _lui_ dire non,  
Parce qu'_il_ est toi malgré tout.

« Pourquoi toute cette souffrance Harry, soupirè-je en renversant doucement la tête. Pourquoi te fais-tu autant de mal ? Je ne comprends pas. Qu'essayes-tu de me prouver ? De me dire ? »

Cependant celui  
À qui je m'adresse  
Reste désespérément silencieux,  
Tel le lâche que je lui connais,  
Tandis que sa réplique exacte,  
Lève de nouveau sa baguette vers moi,  
Dans un geste vacillant.

Et cette fois,

C'est un rayon d'un magnifique bleu électrique  
Qui me touche en pleine poitrine  
Alors que de ses lèvres désabusées  
S'échappe un 'pardonne-moi' douloureux.

Je sens ces ondes magnétiques  
Se répandre,  
Se répercuter dans tout mon cœur,  
Et je referme instinctivement,  
Mes bras autour de mon corps,  
Dans une vaine tentative  
D'endiguer les convulsions,  
Qui assaillent mon être.

Mes jambes cèdent sous le poids de la douleur,  
Et l'assaut de mes tremblements.  
Je tombe à genoux,  
Priant,  
Suppliant  
Je ne sais quels Dieux inexistants  
Pour que tout cela cesse.

J'aimerais me réveiller,  
Sortir de ce rêve,  
Qui je le sais,  
N'est qu'un cauchemar éveillé.

J'imagine  
Plus que je ne vois,  
Ces filaments bleutés  
Traverser mon corps,  
Le conquérir,  
Telle une aiguille chauffée à blanc  
En quête de morceau de moi-même  
À rassembler.

Ça paraitrait presque  
Aussi insupportable  
Qu'un Doloris.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie,  
Je remercie mon cher géniteur  
D'avoir fait ma pitoyable éducation  
À coup de sortilèges impardonnables.

Je mords violemment ma lèvre inférieure  
Pour m'empêcher de crier,  
Et lève des yeux implorants  
Vers mon assaillant.

Harry,  
Les bras le long du corps  
Détourne son visage rougi par les larmes,  
Devant l'intensité de mon regard déchirant.

Un soupir opprimé  
S'échappe de sa bouche,  
Comme un dernier souffle de vie,  
Et je le vois disparaître  
En même temps que cette souffrance intolérable,  
Une étincelle de douleur subsistant encore  
Au fond de ses prunelles d'absinthes.

Malgré moi,  
Je pousse un petit gémissement de bien-être.  
La paix.  
Enfin.

Je ferme les yeux un instant,  
Oubliant les tiraillement désagréables  
De mes blessures occasionnées,  
Puis me laisse choir contre le mur.

Le silence environnant me berce,  
M'enveloppant lentement d'une douce torpeur.  
Aussi incroyable que ça puisse être,  
Je me sens bien.

J'ai l'étrange sentiment  
Que plus rien ne pourra m'atteindre,  
Que plus rien ne pourra me toucher.  
Je me sens comme en sécurité,  
Dans cet atmosphère angoissante.

Peut-être parce qu'au fond de moi-même,  
J'ai l'impression de me trouver en face d'un miroir,  
Un sombre reflet de mon âme.  
Ce côté obscur  
Que j'ai parfois, tant de mal à cacher.

Toute cette souffrance,  
Cette solitude,  
Cette angoisse,  
Cette peur,  
Cette haine,  
Cet amour,  
Ce désespoir…

Qui m'aspirent,  
Me hantent,  
Et me dévorent.  
Qui me rongent  
Comme le plus puissant des acides.

Alors n'est-ce pas normal,  
Que la noirceur de ce monde,  
Me rassure ?  
Quand, tout en moi  
N'est plus que ténèbres  
Et désolation ?

Somnolant,  
Je repense à cette lumière,  
Qui habitait autrefois mon être,  
Et tempérait mon âme.

J'oublie tout  
Ce qui n'est pas moi et Harry.  
Et je me souviens de ce nous,  
Qui n'existe déjà plus.

La douceur de sa voix,  
Aux intonations suaves parfois.  
La chaleur de ses sourires,  
Qui emplissait mon cœur de joie.  
Les plis de son nez,  
Lorsqu'il esquissait des moues dégoûtées.  
La passion qui éclairait ses yeux d'un vert intense,  
M'attirant de par leur profondeur.  
La zébrure de sa cicatrice,  
Que je caressais avec dévotion,  
Lorsque je le tenais contre-moi.

Quoique les gens en disent,  
Quoique les gens en pensent,  
J'aimais et j'aime profondément Harry,  
Et il me manque cruellement.

Son visage aux traits angélique,  
Cachant à merveille son apparence démoniaque.  
Son corps à la peau aussi douce que du velours,  
Et parfois aussi brûlant qu'un feu ardent,  
Ses gestes m'électrisant à chaque mouvement  
Ample ou limité,  
Mais toujours avec cette sensualité  
Exarcebante d'inconscience.

La dualité de son être,  
Revers d'une même médaille,  
Aux côtés tranchants.  
Tantôt la haine,  
Tantôt l'amour,  
Qualités entremêlées de défauts,  
Me blessant de temps à autre  
Par leur complexité paradoxale.

Je revis nos ébats,  
Et nos sentiments au quotidien,  
De nos disputes houleuses,  
À nos étreintes passionnées.

Et j'imagine nos jours futurs,  
Emplis de ces mêmes gestes,  
De ces mots murmurés.

Je pense à nous  
Si fortement,  
Que j'ai la fugace impression  
De sentir sa présence à mes côtés,  
Ses doigts cherchant les miens,  
Pour les entrelacer.

Son regard sur moi  
A la même douceur que je lui connais,  
Tandis que de son autre main,  
Il dégage tendrement,  
Quelques mèches  
Que j'ai de collé sur mon front.

J'aimerais tellement  
Que tout cela soit vrai.  
Qu'il soit réellement là,  
Sa main dans la mienne  
Me réconfortant,  
Me rassurant,  
M'affirmant qu'il n'est pas  
Une simple illusion.

Et j'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux,  
Pour découvrir  
Que ce n'était  
Qu'en réalité…  
Un rêve.  
Dans autre rêve.

Lentement,  
J'entrouvre mes paupières.  
Tout ce noir qui m'entoure  
Et qui m'agresse,  
Pourrait presque me faire croire  
Que je suis devenu aveugle.

La douce chaleur,  
Que je ressentais auparavant  
Est toujours là  
Et je ne veux pas savoir,  
Si je rêve encore,  
Ou si tout ceci  
Est bien réel.

Pourtant,  
Bien malgré moi,  
Mon regard se pose  
Sur cette partie de mon être  
Qui,  
Dans mon imagination,  
Éprouvait le contact de nos deux paumes.

Comme pris dans une semi-conscience,  
J'entraperçois avec douleur,  
Des doigts hâlés  
Tendrement liés aux miens,  
Une main rassurante,  
Reposant doucement entre la mienne.

Et je ne peux que remonter,  
Le long de ce bras déguisé  
Pour lentement se voir dessiner,  
Sous mes yeux stupéfaits  
Les traits de ton visage ravagé.

Un hoquet de stupeur silencieux,  
Filtre de mes lèvres décharnues,  
Tandis qu'échappant à tout contrôle,  
Ma main libre  
Se soulève légèrement  
Et vole vers toi  
À la manière d'une feuille tremblotante.

Soudain,  
L'affreuse vérité,  
Me prends à la gorge,  
Et porté par mon élan,  
Mon bras retombe mollement,  
Le long de mon corps.

Je sens le poids des larmes,  
Affluer aux coins de mes yeux.  
Il ne peut pas me faire ça...  
Il ne peut _PAS_ vouloir me faire ça...

Ce sentiment,  
Qui m'empoigne le coeur,  
Me faisant soudainement douter,  
Doit se lire sur mon visage,  
Car je vois au travers de ces prunelles mentholées,  
L'éclat de son regard vaciller  
Et ses traits se muent en une expression inquiète,  
Presque affolée par mes pensées.

« Draco » appelle-t-il doucement.

_Il lui ressemble tellement..._

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé en trois ans.  
Les contours de son visage,  
S'étaient juste affirmés,  
Lui donnant une allure plus masculine,  
Qu'un visage d'enfant.

Et je sais depuis longtemps,  
Que désormais,  
Plus rien ne sera comme avant.

L'insouciance de son regard  
Ne sera plus que méfiance éternelle.  
Son sourire,  
N'aura plus cette candeur enfantine,  
Qui m'amusait quelques fois.  
Son visage,  
Ne sera plus marqué  
Que par les horreurs de la guerre.

Chaque pli,  
Chaque expression,  
Ne sera plus que le reflet,  
De toute cette souffrance,  
De toute cette désolation.

Et un doute effroyable  
M'étreint le coeur.  
Mon visage porte-t-il,  
Lui aussi,  
Le poids de cette douleur,  
Le hurlement des morts ?

Harry saura-t-il  
À nouveau me regarder,  
Sans voir en moi,  
Le miroir,  
De son existence cauchemardesque ?

J'enferme aussitôt cette émotion factice  
Dans une prison de froideur  
Et d'indifférence,  
Et porte à mon vis à vis,  
Un regard méprisant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ? Que veux-tu voir se briser en moi, pour nous infliger pareille souffrance ? crachè-je avec hargne. Que vas-tu encore me faire subir pour me faire ployer ? Me faire fléchir ? »

Une détresse insolente  
Éclaire l'émeraude de ses yeux,  
Tandis que se peint sur son visage,  
Une expression choquée...

Puis lentement,  
Ses traits se radoucissent,  
Et ses yeux n'expriment plus  
Qu'une tristesse infinie.

Il penche légèrement,  
Sa tête de côté,  
Et, doucement,  
Comme pour ne pas effrayer,  
La bête blessée que je suis,  
Vient caresser avec légèreté,  
Le contour de ma joue.

Bien malgré moi,  
Mes paupières se ferment,  
Et je me laisse bercer,  
Par ce geste de douceur inespéré.

« Aurait-il réussi à te briser ? » murmure-t-il tristement.

Le voile de peau,  
Qui obscurcissait mon regard,  
Se dissipe lentement  
Et libère le flot de larmes  
Qu'emprisonnait depuis bien longtemps ma douleur,  
Traçant sur ma joue pâle,  
Un sillon d'émotion,  
Mouillant de mes pleurs,  
Sa main libératrice,  
Sans que je puisse faire  
Quoique ce soit,  
Pour stopper leur écoulement.

Cette tendresse me fait mal,  
Cette douceur me brûle.  
J'aurais voulu,  
Ne jamais avoir a enduré  
Tout ça.  
C'est insupportable,  
C'est inhumain !  
Et tous ces souvenirs de haine passée  
N'arrangent en rien à mon amertume.

« Je sais qu'on s'est haï... Qu'on se haïssait... Mais pourquoi faut-il que tu me le rappelles sans cesse ? implorè-je d'une toute petite voix. J'aimerais tiré un trait sur ce passé qui nous sépare, ce gouffre qui se creuse lentement entre nous. Je ne veux pas te perdre pour pareilles futilités ! Laisse-moi oublier et oublie toi aussi. »

« Il fut un temps où on s'est haï, c'est vrai... assure-t-il en caressant doucement du bout du pouce mes joues baignées de larmes. Et un autre où on s'est aimé. Cependant _l'Autre_ a l'air de vouloir oublié tout ce qui fut nous. Tout ce qui _fait_ nous. Mais, moi, je ne veux pas oublié... Tout ce que tu m'as donné, tout ce que tu m'as apporté... On souffrira toujours de nos fautes passées... Et je continuerai certainement à te reprocher ce que tu n'es plus. Mais sache que... Ma vie sans toi... Jamais elle n'existera. Je _l_'en empêcherai. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Souviens-toi en. Et si j'échoue. Retiens-moi... De toutes tes forces, de toute ton âme ! Ne me laisse jamais m'éloigner de toi... Nous ne survivrions pas dans ce monde l'un sans l'autre... »

Ses doigts effleurent  
Et glissent le long de ma gorge.  
Inconsciemment,  
La peur me noue les entrailles,  
Et je retiens mon souffle.  
Mais il ne s'y attarde pas,  
Sa main continuant  
De caresser chaque parcelle de peau,  
Et d'en guérir chaque blessure.

Lorsque la dernière se referme,  
Il esquisse un sourire satisfait,  
Puis se positionne tout contre moi,  
Sa tête venant se reposer  
Nonchalamment  
Contre mon épaule.

Un léger soupir de bien-être  
S'échappe de ses lèvres,  
Et je ne peux que sourire  
Devant cet instant de bonheur,  
Volé au temps.

Je savoure  
Ce moment de paix,  
Ce cocon d'amour,  
Que lui seul sait créer  
Pour nous,  
Nos mains  
Toujours étroitement liées.

_Ne les sépare jamais Harry...  
Jamais..._

« Je t'aime Draco... »chuchote-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

Cette déclaration  
Résonne en moi  
Comme une veille ritournelle,  
Un refrain longtemps  
Oublié.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerai toujours, continue-t-il sur le même ton. C'est pourquoi je refuse l'idée même de te faire souffrir. Seulement ... Maintenant que tu as eu accès à notre inconscient, que tu as vu toutes ces choses, découvert cette part de _lui-même _qu'il aurait préféré te cacher... Que _J_'aurais préféré te cacher... Il tient à tout prix à te prouver quel genre de personne _il _est est réellement... _Ce_ qu'il croit être réellement... »

« Tu ne le crois pas toi ? »

Ma voix n'est plus  
Que murmure  
Dans cette atmosphère feutrée.  
J'ai peur de briser  
Cet intime silence  
Et de le voir disparaître,  
Encore une fois.

« Moi... Je n'ai pas oublié. Je ne veux pas oublier... » confie-t-il

« Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Pourquoi _nous_ fait-il ça ? »

« Il y a des certitudes qui deviennent des doutes et des doutes, des certitudes » soupire-t-il comme s'il était responsable de ce changement, levant un regard coupable vers moi.

Devant cette semi-vérité,  
Cet aveux déguisé  
Ma tête,  
Heurte doucement  
Le mur derrière moi,  
Et mes paupières se ferment douloureusement.

J'ai le sentiment,  
Que mon coeur  
Est prisonnier d'un étau de fer.  
Ma bouche est pâteuse...  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Je croyais...  
_Je croyais..._  
Seulement...  
Simplement...

_Tout est ma faute._

« Je pensais...T'avoir suffisamment prouver que je... que je t'aimais, avouè-je péniblement avant de finir dans un soupir, à défaut de te le dire. »

Je le sens bouger contre moi,  
Son corps s'éloignant doucement  
Du mien.  
Sans doute change-t-il de position,  
Mais sa chaleur me manque déjà.

Heureusement,  
Son aura magique,  
M'enveloppent toujours  
De son amour,  
Me rassurant,  
Sa main,  
Toujours dans la mienne.

« À l'époque oui et ça me suffisait. Mais maintenant... Qu'est ce qui me prouve... Qu'est-ce qui _Lui_ prouve que ce sera toujours pareil ? Que tu seras toujours là ? »

Je retiens de justesse,  
Le rire amer  
Qui menaçait de franchir mes lèvres,  
Ainsi que les tressaillements  
De ma proche hilarité,  
D'envahir mon corps.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prouve ?

Depuis trois mois,  
Je le veille jour et nuit,  
Je suis dans un état pitoyable.  
Et s'il meurt...  
Je meurs avec lui.  
Mais ça...  
Jamais je ne lui avouerai.

Alors quelle preuve lui faut-il de plus ?

Harry semble le deviner,  
Le comprendre,  
Et l'accepter,  
Car de nouveau,  
Sa voix s'élève doucement  
Dans cette prison de verres teintés,  
Faible lueur  
Dans cette nuit glacée  
Par le souffle des morts.

« Tu sais... _Il_ veut juste te protéger. »

« Mais je peux très bien le faire tout seul ! » m'insurgè-je alors, ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Je le vois qu'il me fixe,  
Ses prunelles d'absinthes  
Semblant sonder  
Les tréfonds de mon âme  
Avant de brusquement  
Se détourner.

« Pas contre_ lui_... chuchote t-il comme s'il avouait un secret interdit... Pas contre ce qu'_il _est devenu... _Il _ne pensait qu'à t'infliger une souffrance intolérable dans l'espoir que tu le méprises si intensément, si fortement, que tu n'aurais de cesse qu'à lui rendre pareille douleur. Que ton désir de vengeance ferait ressortir en toi, cette haine qui nous a si longtemps consumé et que, le blessant à ton tour... Tu partirais.

Mais son plan ne marche pas comme _il_ l'avait prévu. Et il se déteste d'être aussi lâche et faible... De ne pas être capable de se libérer de ton emprise...

Tu es et as toujours été une constante dans ma vie, et ce depuis notre rencontre. Que tu aies été mon ennemi par le passé ou mon amant dans le présent ne change rien. J'ai toujours été dépendant de ta présence et je n'avais de cesse de te vouloir auprès de moi. Tu as rythmé ma vie avec la même virtuosité qu'un chef d'orchestre, c'est pourquoi... Nous ne pouvions te faire de mal sans détruire une partie de nous-même. Et c'est ce manque de volonté qui _l_'a trahi. Tu ne pouvais pas croire à nos paroles enjôleuses, venimeuses, lorsque tu voyais, au fond de notre regard, cette détresse alarmante... Ce manque de conviction qui nous arrachait des larmes.

_Il _voulait que tu le haïsses plus encore qu'il ne se hait... Mais tu n'as fait que lui prouver davantage la force de ton amour... Merci. Du fond du coeur, merci pour _Lui_. »

Des perles d'eau,  
Coulent de ses yeux  
Inondant ses joues  
De larmes reconnaissantes,  
Et je ne peux rester indifférent,  
Devant cette marque, plus qu'évidente,  
De gratitude.

_Je ne mérite pas tant._

D'un geste tendre,  
Je l'attire à moi.  
Son visage trouvant,  
Aussitôt,  
Le creux de mon cou,  
Où il déverse  
Sans pudeur aucune,  
Son désarroi.

Toute cette peine contenue  
Me broie le coeur.  
Mais je suis heureux,  
De pouvoir l'en libérer  
Et de voir,  
Toute cette douleur enchaînée,  
S'échapper de ces larmes salvatrices.

Ma main caresse  
Son dos avec langueur  
Dans un geste apaisant,  
Réconfortant.

Pouvoir le consoler ainsi,  
Me gonfle d'orgueil,  
Attise ma vanité,  
Et réveille mon désir de possession.

C'est _moi  
_Qui l'étreint,  
C'est _moi_,  
Qui le rassure,  
C'est _moi,  
_Qu'il vient voir...  
C'est sur _moi,  
_Qu'il se repose.

_Sur moi_

_Et sur personne d'autre._

Et je sens,  
Comme un poids,  
S'ôter brusquement,  
De mes épaules.

Ce sentiment de légèreté  
Est comme un nouveau souffle  
De vie.  
Une bouffée d'oxygène,  
M'apportant le courage,  
La force de croire encore,  
À ce que nous sommes.

Désormais,  
Je ne suis plus seul  
À rêver,  
À espérer...  
Je ne l'ai jamais été.

C'est pour cela,  
Que je ne dois pas renoncer.  
Je me battrai jusqu'au bout,  
Jusqu'à l'épuisement,  
Mais je ramènerai Harry...  
Ou  
Nous tomberons ensemble.

Et un sourire  
S'esquisse sur mes lèvres,  
À la seule pensée,  
Qu'on retrouvera  
Nos corps enlacés.

_Même la mort ne nous séparera pas._

Je ne te laisserai pas  
L'emporter,  
Harry.

_Parce que je t'aime..._

Je ne laisserai pas  
Ta peur  
Nous envahir  
Et tout gâcher.

« Merci de m'aimer autant... me chuchote t-il une fois ses pleurs apaisés. Je ne mérite pas tant. »

« C'est moi qui ne mérite pas tant... Tu le sais plus que quiconque... »

Je l'entends rire.  
De ce rire mutin  
Et espiègle  
Qui veut dire :  
"Moi je sais quelque chose que tu ignores"  
Et l'écho de sa joie,  
Résonne dans tout mon être  
Jusqu'à me toucher,  
En plein coeur.

Sa bouche effleure  
Et s'attarde  
Dans le creux de mon épaule,  
Où il dépose  
Un délicat baiser,  
Aussi léger et éphémère  
Qu'un battement d'ailes de papillon.

Puis il pousse un soupir  
De bien-être,  
Se calant  
Un peu plus contre mon flanc  
Alors que je resserre notre étreinte.

C'est si bon  
De le tenir ainsi contre moi,  
De le retrouver,  
L'espace  
D'un court instant  
Même si ce n'est pas tout à fait lui.  
Il n'est pas si différent  
Du Harry que j'ai connu.

La pression de ses lèvres  
Se fait,  
De plus en plus  
Insistante,  
Cajoleuse et envoûtante.

Elles remontent,  
Délicieusement,  
Le long de mon cou,  
Redessinant ma mâchoire,  
En une caresse entêtante.

« Harry ? Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandè-je en me tournant vers lui.

Mais loin de me répondre,  
Un éclat malicieux illumine son regard  
Tandis qu'il m'assaille de petits baisers.  
Je faiblis sous cette attaque,  
Et alors que ma résistance abdique,  
Il me répond enfin,  
Ses yeux assombris par l'envie  
Et le désir,  
Profondément ancrés  
Dans les miens.

« Je me souviens » dit-il avec un sérieux mordant avant de ravir une nouvelle fois ma bouche.

Sous l'attaque  
De ce baiser mouillé,  
Je redécouvre,  
Moi aussi,  
Le goût de ses lèvres...  
La délicatesse de ses touchers...  
Et tous ces infimes détails  
Qui me font chavirer  
Lorsque Harry m'embrasse.

Je revis avec force,  
La passion de son amour,  
M'enivrant de ses baisers  
Au goût de miel,  
Que je bois à la lie,  
Assoiffé par sa tendresse.

Cela m'a manqué...  
_Tellement  
_Il m'a manqué...  
_Cruellement_

J'en ai oublié jusqu'à sa saveur,  
Et maintenant qu'il m'embrasse,  
Je réalise pleinement  
À quel point ma vie  
Sans lui,  
A été fade,  
Dénuée de tous plaisirs.

Comme je me souviens aussi,  
Que _ces_ baisers sont empoisonnés.  
Il n'est pas _Harry_...  
Il n'est qu'une partie de lui,  
Une pâle copie.  
Et ces derniers me paraissent soudain  
Acides et sans saveur,  
M'obligeant à freiner ses ardeurs.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » me demande-t-il un tantinet inquiet.

« Tu n'es pas Harry »

« Oui... C'est vrai, me répond-il avec un étrange sourire malveillant aux lèvres avant de confier entre deux baisers, je suis un poison. C'est moi qui le ronge et le tue à petit feu... C'est moi qui le fait souffrir, qui le torture... De tout ce qui fait _lui_, je dois être la partie qu'_Il_ craint le plus par l'intensité de mes sentiments. C'est mon amour qui le brûle et le consume et _il _ne peut se résoudre à me tuer... M'enterrer. _Il_ ne peut se débarrasser de moi sans se détruire lui-même. Ne plus t'aimer serait pareille à la mort... Et pourtant... _Il _aurait certainement la paix à laquelle_ il _aspire tant... »

« Ne plus t'aimer serait un crime » confiè-je à demi-mot

« Ne plus t'aimer serait mon châtiment, me murmure t-il aux creux des lèvres... Un véritable Enfer... »

« Je ne te laisserai jamais vivre ça »

Ma main  
Redessine,  
Et trace  
Avec langueur,  
Le contour de sa joue,  
Et son sourire,  
Sous mes doigts,  
Se teinte de tendresse.

« Je le sais… Je le sais bien. Chacun de tes baisers, au goût de Paradis, me le prouve… Pourquoi faut-il qu'_il_ en ait oublié leur saveur ? »

Malgré moi,  
Mon coeur se serre,  
Sous ses douloureuses révélations.  
Pourquoi Harry tient-il tant,  
À oublier ?  
À _m'_oublier ?

J'ai mal de comprendre  
Ce qui peut le pousser à agir ainsi.  
Il pense trop...

Beaucoup trop...

« À toi... me susurre lascivement son double au creux de mon oreille, comme s'il avait suivit le fil de mes pensées. Et tu ne peux pas me le reprocher. »

Je tourne,  
Brusquement,  
Mon visage  
Vers lui,  
Surpris par ses paroles.

Je ne sais que faire...  
Que croire...

Je cherche des réponses dans son regard,  
Mais ne rencontre à la place,  
Que la volupté de ses lèvres  
Dévoreuses d'âmes.

Et une fois de plus,  
Je me sens chavirer,  
Sous l'assaut de sa tendresse

Son ardente passion,  
La dernière fois que je l'ai ressentie,  
Je ne m'en souviens pas.  
Dans un autre temps,  
Un autre endroit,  
Où il n'y avait ni guerres,  
Ni victimes,  
Juste _Lui_ et Moi,  
Et notre Amour.

Pardonne-moi _Harry_.  
Mais je ne suis qu'un homme  
Comme les autres...  
Et tu as toujours été ma faiblesse,  
La seule et unique  
Que j'ai su apprivoiser.

Alors gracie-moi,  
Si je succombe entre _ses_ bras...  
Si _sa_ douceur entrave ma volonté,  
Et que je rends à ton fantôme,  
Tout ce trop plein de sentiments,  
Que _tu_ refuses d'accepter.  
Cet haïssable fardeau,  
Qui devient trop lourd,  
Seul à porter.

Et je me surprends,  
À répondre à ses délicates attentions.  
Ma main se glisse  
Naturellement  
À travers ses éternelles mèches rebelles,  
Tandis que nos bouches,  
S'écrasent avec force et passion  
L'une contre l'autre.

Je me laisse enivrer  
Par ce délicat poison,  
Cette tentation interdite,  
Cette fougue dévorante,  
Auxquelles j'aspire,  
Depuis si longtemps.

J'ai l'impression,  
Au creux de nos baisers,  
De frôler du bout des doigts,  
Un secret inaccessible,  
Un murmure inaudible  
Qui échappe à tout entendement,  
Alors que tout contre moi,  
Je sens l'ombre d'un sourire,  
Étirer les délicates lèvres  
De ton phantasme.

Un sourire victorieux  
Que tu esquissais,  
Autrefois,  
Lorsque tu étais,  
Particulièrement,  
Fier de toi-même.

Son corps,  
Se fond avec le mien,  
Et sa main est froide,  
Quand il la glisse  
Sous ma chemise,  
Pour caresser  
Impudiquement  
Ma peau mise à nue,  
M'arrachant des frissons  
Clandestinement coquins.

Je tremble,  
Mais c'est pour mieux  
Me raccrocher à _toi_,  
À _lui_,  
À cette ancienne vie,  
Qui est si loin de moi.

Sa bouche  
Délicatement,  
Me délaisse,  
Pour mieux sceller  
Nos deux fronts,  
Dans une invitation au calme,  
Après la tempête.

Nos souffles  
Délicieusement saccadés  
Se lient et se délient,  
Tandis que de mes yeux  
Enfiévrés,  
Je le supplie  
De continuer.  
Il me ré-embrasse  
Chastement,  
Avant de murmurer :

« Pardonne-moi Dray, je n'ai pas d'autre choix... »

Et d'une fulgurante  
Douleur,  
De jaillir  
Au creux de mon ventre,  
M'arrachant un cri,  
Subtil mélange  
De souffrance et de surprise  
Alors que sous ses mots,  
Suavement empoisonnés,  
Se dissimulait,  
La plus froide des épées.

Est-ce que quelqu'un le voit ?  
Ce trou béant que j'ai à la place du coeur ?  
Ce vide immense qui fait de moi une statue de glace ?  
Et que ton absence creuse un peu plus chaque jour ?  
Pourquoi faut-il...  
Que ce soit _lui_ qui me trahisse... ?  
Pourquoi faut-il...  
Que ce soit _lui _qui me porte le coup de grâce...

Mon Dieu Harry,  
Cette douleur, au fond de tes yeux...  
Elle m'est insupportable,  
Plus encore que cette lame aiguisé que je sens au plus profond de ma chair.

Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne,  
Cette souffrance que tu t'infliges ?  
Comment veux-tu que je ne maudisse pas  
Cette main traîtresse,  
Tâchée de sang...  
De _mon_ sang...

Cette même rivière,  
Porteuse de vie,  
Que tu refusais de faire couler,  
Et qui, à présent,  
Ruisselle entre mes doigts,  
Alors que se retire sournoisement,  
Le véritable assassin...  
Le véritable lâche,  
Que tu tiens fermement,  
Au creux de ta paume.

J'ai le souffle court,  
J'étouffe même  
Sous le poids  
De son regard.  
Mais le courage ne me manque pas  
Lorsqu'il s'agit de le soutenir.

Plus jamais je ne fermerai les yeux  
Devant l'absurde vérité.  
Plus jamais je ne fermerai les yeux  
Devant ta palette d'émotions,  
Maintenant dévoilée.

Plus jamais, je ne fuirai  
Tes orbes émeraudes,  
Un peu trop lumineuses,  
Un peu trop incandescentes,  
Un peu trop envoûtantes...

Elles me disent tant de choses  
Insaisissables,  
Elles me disent tant de choses,  
Insoupçonnable,  
Qu'il me faut voir cet éclat argenté teinté de rouge  
Pour revenir à cette étrange réalité,  
Et ressentir pleinement  
La brûlure de cette plaie,

Volontairement infligée.

Je voudrais pouvoir crier,  
Gémir,  
Ou même pleurer amèrement  
Sur mon sort,  
Mais je ne fais que suffoquer,  
Et comprimer cette blessure complice  
De milles et un mystères.

J'ai la tête qui bourdonne,  
J'ai chaud,  
J'ai froid,  
Les deux à la fois,  
Ma vision se trouble,  
Comme prisonnier d'une spirale sans fin  
Ça tourne  
Et tourne,  
Et tourne encore.

Accolé contre ce mur d'ombre,  
Je cherche un peu d'accalmie  
Où déposer mon âme tourmentée.  
Ce noir est si apaisant  
Et déjà mes paupières se font lourdes...  
Si lourdes.

Alors qu'au loin,  
Me parvint un semblant de cri,  
Et qu'au travers de la brume de mes yeux,  
Je discerne les contours vaporeux  
De la fine silhouette de mon seule et unique amour  
Se plier en deux.

Il me faut entendre  
Le tintement de son arme,  
Tombant à terre,  
Pour me sortir  
De cette dévorante torpeur.

Je le vois brusquement disparaitre,  
Soufflé vers une des ces sinistres parois ténébreuses,  
Balayé par un puissant sortilège.  
Et malgré son acte passé,  
Je ne peux que m'inquiéter pour lui...  
Le seul à m'avoir apporté,  
Un peu de tendresse  
Et d'espoir,  
Dans ce monde chaotique.

Il y a longtemps  
Que je n'ai pas ressenti,  
Ce sentiment de pure haine...  
De colère incontrôlable...  
Cette douce violence  
Profondément endormie en moi,  
Et qui sans sa berceuse,  
Ne demande qu'à se réveiller.

_Il_ a toujours été  
Le seul,  
À pouvoir me faire  
Perdre ainsi le contrôle...

Et aujourd'hui,  
C'est avec cette même impétuosité,  
Que je foudroie du regard,  
L'agresseur de mon amant.

Cependant,  
Je ne peux que rester muet,  
Devant l'image qui s'offre à moi.

Je reconnaitrais cette personne d'entre milles..  
Tellement aimée  
Tellement veillée...  
Tellement espérée...

Harry...  
_Mon_ Harry...  
Celui que je cherchais...  
Et que je compte bien ramener.  
Parce que je _lui _ai promis...  
Et que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

**À suivre...**

**

* * *

**

**Note :**

(**1**) Allez savoir pourquoi à ce moment précis j'ai pensé à la musique de Dark Vador lol

* * *

Encore Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ^^

Désolée d'avoir fait un Draco si pathétique ^^;

Mais bon, j'aime bien ce chapitre ^^

On se rapproche doucement, mais sûrement de la fin ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et l'épilogue suivra de peu :D


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Lily. B le retour ! Mouhahah ! Toujours la même depuis le premier chapitre quoi ^^;

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi, et pour le moment, ils me font tellement suer que j'en veux pas :p

**Genre :** Angst. Spiritual, Drama and Sad... Le refrain habituel quoi - POV de Draco.

**Pairing : **DMHP of course, le HPDM reste à prouver par contre XDDD

**Rating :** **M **pour violence physique et morale (enfin ça c'est si j'ai réussi mon coup lol)

**Avertissement : Âmes sensibles, prévoyez la boîte de mouchoir ou le paquet de kleenex !**

**Résumé : **Il aurait pu être un Dieu, mais il n'était qu'un homme… Il aurait pu être un Héros, mais il n'était qu'Harry Potter.

**Note & Co : **Et voici la fin tant attendue -ou pas- de cette fanfiction. 2 ans pour l'écrire, 2 ans pour la poster et tout ce temps pour me rendre compte qu'au final, elle ne veut pas vraiment mieux que Ice Blues Eyes (-_- ;)

Amatrices de niaiserises en tout genre, ceci est pour vous ^^

_x_

**Remerciements : **À **Fallen Angel **dont j'ai miraculeusement retrouvé les fichiers bêta-lecter et ses précieux conseils, mon **Kiwi** sans qui la vie serait triste et terne – Et oui, j'ai posté la suite, je t'avais dit que je le ferai, langue de vipère :p – **Yami Aku/Harue Y.A** qui a, à elle seule, sauvé cette fiction en me la renvoyant, mais aussi à tout ceux qui me suivent encore !

_x_

Cette fanfiction est dédiée à mon petit rayon de soleil,  
**Niphredill**

_x_

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Larme Ultime :

**Requiem for a dream**

**Part.5**

**

* * *

**

_o_

_o_

_o_

« De quel droit oses-tu l'approcher ? De quel droit oses-tu le toucher ?» hurle-t-il

Tes traits sont déformés  
Par la rage et la colère,  
Tes yeux brillent dangereusement  
Alors que ta magie t'échappe lentement,  
T'enveloppant d'un voile nébuleux.  
C'est tout ton être qui tremble furieusement.

Malgré cela,  
Ton double spectrale  
Esquisse un sourire insolent,  
Essuyant d'un revers de manche,  
Le sang qui perlait  
De ses lèvres fendillées.

« Tu ne me sépareras jamais de lui...» répond-il avec une pointe de défi.

D'un claquement de doigts  
Sinistre,  
Il fait apparaître sa baguette,  
La teste et te provoque insolemment.

Tu soupires et passe une main  
Fatiguée dans tes mèches déstructurées.  
Un dernier essai,  
Une dernière tentative.  
Tu es déterminé  
Et pourtant,  
De vous deux,  
C'est lui qui croit le plus en moi.  
_En nous..._

« Je pensais que tu comprendrais...»

« Moi aussi... Je pensais que tu _me _comprendrais »

« Il m'a vu, il nous a vu... Il sait tout de nous ! »

Ta voix tremble légèrement  
Tandis que je commence enfin  
À voir clair dans ce brouillard.  
Tu crains que je ne te perce à jour,  
Mais la Vérité Harry,  
Je la connais depuis bien longtemps.

« Quand bien même, tu vois bien, qu'il est toujours là ! »

«Il finira par me détester... _Nous_ détester... déclares-tu d'une voix triste et j'aimerais te contredire, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Et s'il faut t'annihiler pour que tu le comprennes, je le ferai... »

Une sphère magnétique  
D'un bleu intense  
Apparaît soudainement  
Au creux de tes mains.  
Tu te prépares  
Silencieusement  
À l'assaut final.

« Je t'en prie ouvre les yeux ! Ouvre-les ! » supplie ton double, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Son ton me fait mal  
Plus encore que l'ingrate blessure  
Qu'il m'a infligée.  
Mais plus que cette souffrance  
Qui me brûle,  
C'est ta détermination,  
Qui m'assassine.

Je voudrais pleurer  
Devant le drame qui s'offre à moi,  
Alors que tu lances l'offensive  
Et qu'il riposte avec une facilité déconcertante  
Afin de mieux contrattaquer.

Je voudrais hurler,  
Pour que mon souvenir  
Se rappelle à toi,  
Au lieu de te voir  
Ignorer ton propre chagrin,  
Ton propre désespoir.

Mais la douleur me paralyse.  
Leurs doutes et leurs convictions aussi.  
Et sous mes yeux embrumés,  
Je ne peux qu'assister impuissant,  
À l'infâme tragédie qui se joue devant moi.

J'ai dû mal à imaginer,  
À croire,  
Qu'une fois encore,  
Notre passé a interagi dans nos choix.  
_Tes_ choix.

Le sens caché de ce combat  
M'échappe,  
Alors qu'au travers de cette lutte insensée,  
Je comprends désormais,  
Qui chaque soir m'appelait  
Et qui me repoussait.

Je vois le trouble**  
**Qui hante ton regard,  
À chaque sort que tu lances,  
Et qui atteint sa cible.

C'est plus qu'un combat extérieur que tu te livres.  
C'est toute une partie de ton âme que tu affrontes.  
Et j'ai mal de reconnaître,  
Que tu n'as pas tous les torts.

Tu ne veux pas prendre de mauvaise décision...  
Et cet autre qui te ressemble,  
Te fait constamment douter  
De celle que tu penses être la bonne,  
Parce qu'il a depuis longtemps compris,  
Que nous ne sommes rien,  
L'un sans l'autre.

_...Rien..._

Tu ne peux pas  
Nous choisir une destinée,  
Un chemin tout tracé.  
Tu n'es pas en droit  
De me l'imposer.

Et je comprends enfin  
Que depuis le début de ce duel,  
Il veut que j'intervienne.  
Que je cesse de te regarder t'auto-mutiler,  
Et que je te dise enfin ce que j'ai sur le coeur,  
Puisque enfin je te retrouve  
Ma chère et tendre moitié  
À l'âme torturée.

Cette douleur  
Qu'il m' a, plus tôt, volontairement infligée,  
C'est tout simplement la tienne.  
Le message de ton coeur,  
De ton âme  
Que tu ne peux me dire avec des mots  
Et malgré ma souffrance, je souris.

Un cri déchirant,  
Transperce soudainement les Ténèbres  
Et résonne dans toute ma tête,  
Me coupant le souffle.

J'opprime l'humiliante blessure,  
Comme je me mordrais la langue  
Pour m'insuffler le courage nécessaire,  
De lever lentement mes paupières  
Teintées d'amertume  
Et d'affronter l'ingrate réalité.

Sa douce illusion,  
N'est plus que sang et sanglots.  
Un vague pantin désarticulé,  
Faisant écarquiller mes yeux d'horreur  
Serrer ma gorge,  
Et trembler mes mains.

C'est ton vrai visage  
Que je redécouvre.  
Celui de ce guerrier éternel,  
Ange de la mort,  
Qui pourtant ne demandait qu'à vivre.

Cela me fait d'autant plus mal  
Que tu n'as jamais voulu de ce fardeau,  
Que tu as, néanmoins dû endosser seul.

Toi qui a combattu  
Si vaillamment,  
Te voilà otage  
De cette damnation immortelle.

C'est toi...  
C'est _en_ toi...

La Haine et la Violence  
Sont tes plus ferventes alliées.

_Meilleures amies... Soeurs ennemies..._

Elles t'accompagnent  
Sur la route de l'infortune,  
Comme la plus aimante des libertés,  
Le plus savoureux des exutoires.

« C'est ici que s'achève notre combat. »

Ta voix,  
Aussi froide et lugubre  
Que la mort elle-même,  
Tintant comme un glas funèbre  
Est comme un couteau  
Sous ma gorge.

Tu le fixes sans émotions apparentes.  
Indifférent...  
Vide...  
Résigné.

Le regard implorant de ton double,  
Me renvoie alors le reflet de ma propre faiblesse,  
_...De ma promesse...  
_Et malgré tout,  
Il subsiste au fond de ses prunelles,  
Un espoir cruel de vivre,  
Une fougue inépuisable,  
Une force désarmée...

_Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. _

Accablée,  
Enrayée,  
Annihilée,  
Neutralisée.

_Souviens-toi en. _

Autant de sentiments contradictoires,  
Que je voudrais fuir de par leur intensité,  
Mais je ne peux pas,  
Je n'en ai pas le droit.

_Et si j'échoue. _

Les bras le long du corps,  
Tu n'as pas bougé,  
Contemplant cet amas de chair,  
Comme s'il n'était qu'un cauchemar insidieux,  
Une illusion de toi  
Insipide,  
Inexistante.

_Retiens-moi... _

Nonchalamment,  
Tu tends le bras,  
En une lenteur calculée,  
En un geste mesuré.

_De toutes tes forces, _

Ces plaintes déchirantes,  
Ne t'affectent pas  
_Même si ceux sont les tiennes...  
_Ces gémissement plaintifs,  
Ne t'atteignent pas  
_Même si ceux sont les tiens...  
_Et je souffre de ce masque  
Que la guerre t'a injustement forgé.

_De toute ton âme ! _

De douces petites lueurs  
Telles des flocons de neiges incandescents  
Se rassemblent au bout de tes doigts,  
Créant un vertigineux tourbillon d'étincelles.  
Tandis que dans mon esprit,  
Les paroles de ton reflet  
Ne cessent de tourner en boucle.

_Ne me laisse jamais m'éloigner de toi... _

D'un tendre murmure,  
Tu les invites à rejoindre  
Le creux de ta paume,  
Et moi je soutiens,  
Hypnotisé,  
Leur danse passionnée.

_Nous ne survivrions pas dans ce monde l'un sans l'autre_

Ma blessure continue de me lancer,  
Et je peine à me relever.  
Ta main s'approche lentement de ton visage,  
Tes lèvres s'étirant en un sourire machiavélique.  
Avant que tu ne souffles délicatement  
Sur ces petites fées lumineuses,  
Les dispersant en poussières d'étoiles.

Mon corps s'élance alors à leur rencontre,  
Comme un enfant  
S'étalerait dans la neige,  
Cédant à mes pensées dévorantes.

«DRACOOOOOOOO ! »

L'écho de vos deux voix  
Résonnent à mes oreilles,  
Me faisant doucement sourire.  
Je ne pouvais pas choisir.

Et alors que ta magie dévastatrice,  
Me dévorent âprement la peau,  
Nos regards s'entrelacent,  
Faisant parler nos coeurs.

« Je te l'ai dit Harry, raillè-je faiblement, je souffrirai mille morts si cela pouvait te permettre d'exorciser un tout petit peu cette souffrance qui te consume. »

Si ça peut te rendre plus libre,  
Si ça peut effacer tes blessures,  
Si ça peut te rendre le sourire,  
Et effacer tes larmes,

Si ça peut te faire rêver,  
Si ça peut te faire voler,  
Si ça peut te faire oublier,  
Et panser tes plaies...

Alors je le ferai...  
Encore et encore  
Jusqu'à faire disparaître  
Les fils de ton existence.

Je les vois,  
Ces gouttes d'eau  
Qui ruissèlent lentement sur tes joues,  
Libératrices de ce trop pleins de sentiments,  
Trop lourd à porter.

Tu rends les armes,  
Déposes ton coeur à mes pieds,  
Et je récolte doucement le fruit  
De mon Amour.

_Tu m'as manqué.  
Tellement._

Mes jambes lâchent  
Sous le poids de l'accablante torture,  
Et je m'attends à rencontrer  
Le sol dur et glacial  
De cet étrange obscurité,  
Mais à la place,  
Je ne sens que deux bras chauds,  
Me serrer tendrement contre un corps rassurant  
Ralentissant ma chute.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux  
Pour croiser ton regard amoureusement inquiet.  
Tes lèvres tremblent légèrement,  
Tandis que dans un ultime effort,  
Je chasse du bout des doigts,  
La douloureuse preuve de ta souffrance.

«Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?» croasses-tu, alors que tu captures ma main volatile pour la garder contre ta joue.

Une aura dorée  
Entoure ton être,  
Réchauffant agréablement  
Mon âme crucifiée.

« Parce que je t'aime, stupide gryffondor ! Soufflè-je non sans peine. Parce que je t'aime et que je ne peux te laisser te faire du mal ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser t'éloigner de moi sans rien faire...»

Je balaye du regard,  
L'ensemble de cet espace vide,  
À la recherche de ton double passé.  
Il s'est relevé,  
Et d'un sourire bienveillant,  
M'incite à continuer.

« La vie sans toi... Elle n'existe pas. Déclarè-je mes yeux rivés dans les siens alors que je te sais me fixer tendrement. Et cette souffrance dans ton regard, je ne la supporte pas »

Je repose mes prunelles vacillantes,  
Sur ton visage ravagé,  
Où un essaim d'émotions,  
Ne cessent de s'y succéder.

Tes émeraudes garde cette couleur  
Propre au désespoir,  
Alors que tes traits se cachent  
Derrière un voile de tristesse.

Mon coeur de nouveau se serre,  
Mon regard revêtant aussitôt  
Son manteau de chagrin et d'amertume,  
Quand, contre toute attente,  
Tu me pressescontre toi,  
Nichant ton nez dans le creux de mon cou.

«Je suis désolé, sanglotes-tu. J'espérais tant tu me méprises… Je voulais tellement que tu me haïsses… »

Ma main glisse le long de ton dos  
Dans une caresse qui se veut rassurante.  
Je ne t'en veux pas...  
Je ne t'en veux plus...  
J'ai compris depuis bien longtemps déjà.

« Pourquoi ? » chuchotè-je dans l'espoir d'entendre ta confession.

Dans l'ombre du mur,  
Je vois ton autre toi disparaître  
En un murmure secret.

_Tu sais..._

Ta présence me berce  
Et me réconforte.  
Je peux mourir heureux.

_Il n'a jamais voulu_

« Parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien… » avoues-tu à demi-mots.

_Cette souffrance dans ton regard._

« Non ce n'est pas vrai Harry… »

_Et chacun de tes cris,_

Je ne peux pas croire  
Que tu puisses penser une chose pareille.  
Que tu es une si peu haute estime de toi-même.

_Était comme autant de petites aiguilles_

La guerre t'as brisé,  
Mon ange salvateur,  
Pourtant,  
Je la vois encore briller,  
Cette faible lueur  
Cette farouche envie de vivre  
Que je te ferai de nouveau goûter.

_Chauffés à blanc,_

« Si ça l'est ! » t'insurges-tu en te redressant brusquement.

_Criblant sa peau_

Est-ce si étonnant Harry,  
Que malgré tout,  
Je puisses continuer  
À croire en toi ?

_De multiples cicatrices._

« Mon Dieu, Draco si tu savais les atrocités que j'ai commises... Le plaisir malsain que j'y ai pris parfois... » confesses-tu en te recouchant sur moi.

_Il a vu jusqu'où_

Cette guerre,  
C'était la tienne,  
Mais c'était aussi la nôtre.

_La Haine pouvait mené._

Je ne peux que deviner  
Ce dont tu me parles,  
Même si cela réveille en moi,  
D'effroyables souvenirs.

_Tué un homme en son nom,_

«Ce que je vois à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Tout ce sang, toute cette violence...»

_Joui de son extrême pouvoir,_

Tous ces morts...  
Tous ces sanglots,  
Toutes ces lamentations...

_Frôlé du bout des doigts son reflet_

Je sais que jamais tu ne les oublieras,  
C'est ancré au plus profond de ta chair,  
Tatoué dans ton âme.

_C'est un sentiment,_

La seule chose que ce combat  
T'aie véritablement apporté,  
N'est que souffrance et désolation  
Là où d'autres s'amusent et rient.

_Si proche de ce qu'il ressent._

«Alors quelque part... J'espère avoir réussi. Je voudrais que tu me repousses Dray, comme ça je pourrais te maudire. Tu seras la cause de ma souffrance et je pourrai fermer les yeux sur ce que je suis réellement»

_Réellement pour toi.._

Ma main se crispe  
Sous tes derniers mots,  
Avant de reprendre ces douces attentions,  
Comme si de rien n'était.

_Qu'apeuré,_

Je soupire,  
Et passe une main fatiguée  
Dans mes cheveux.

_Il a laissé ses__frayeurs_

Pourquoi diable faut-il  
Que tout soit si compliqué ?

_Le consumer,_

«Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je sortirai de ta vie, répondè-je d'une voix neutre, alors que paradoxalement, je resserrais mon étreinte. Si je ne peux apaiser ta peine, te délester de ton fardeau alors ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue... Si tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille. Si tu le veux _vraiment_.. Alors je le ferai.»

_À en devenir fou._

Ça ne se fera pas sans mal,  
Je le sais.  
Mais je ne veux pas que tu aies à souffrir davantage.  
Et si ma présence t'es douloureuse.  
Alors oui,  
Je partirai.  
Comme j'ai enduré  
Silencieusement,  
Ces blessures que tu m'infligeais.

_Tu as toujours été mon seul remède,_

«Non... Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. J'ai besoin de toi Dray. De cette Force... De ce pouvoir que tu as sur moi. Mais je ne veux pas non plus te retenir en sachant que je te ferais sûrement plus souffrir que t'aimer»

_Ma seule source de chaleur,_

Un sourire soulagé  
Se peint sur mes lèvres,  
Alors que mon coeur  
Bat de nouveau.  
Ainsi, je n'aurais pas  
À endurer une nouvelle fois ta perte.  
Et tes paroles me transcendent de joie,  
Autant qu'elles m'inquiètent.

_Entre tes mains,_

«Hey... Harry. Ça c'est à moi d'en décider » répliqué-je en le forçant à affronter mon regard d'une pression sous son menton.

_Je ne crains plus rien..._

Tes yeux reflètent  
Tes angoisses,  
Mais aussi tes attentes  
Et tes espoirs.

Tu es un peu perdu,  
Et je ne peux m'empêcher  
De vouloir capturer  
Doucement tes lèvres  
Dans un chaste baiser,  
Comme pour te rassurer.

«Je ne sais plus vivre Dray... me confies-tu. Pour moi ce n'est qu'un vaste cauchemar sans fin... J'ai peur... Peur de te Haïr à nouveau... De te blesser un peu plus chaque jour. J'ai peur de t'en vouloir, de croire que tout ce qui m'arrivera sera de ta faute et de te détester pour ça... Mais je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, c'est la seule chose dont je sois certain.»

Moi aussi j'ai peur Harry.  
Peur à me nouer les entrailles,  
Mais on est plus fort à deux que tout seul,  
Et si je dois tout te réapprendre,  
Je le ferai.  
Parce que je crois en toi,  
Et en notre amour.

« Ne t'inquiète pas... Je t'aiderai. Je te réapprendrai Harry. Fais moi confiance. Tu n'es plus seul désormais, tu ne l'as jamais été.»

Et comme pour prouver mes dires,  
J'entrelace tendrement nos doigts  
Et porte ta main à mes lèvres,  
Pour la vénérer d'un baiser.

Tu regardes chacun de mes gestes,  
À la fois craintif et amusé.  
Ça ne sera pas facile,  
Mais avec le temps,  
Nos blessures finiront par cicatriser  
Au profit de souvenirs haut en couleurs.

Le silence nous enveloppe,  
Et je profite un instant de ta présence,  
Si longuement espéré.

Ma main s'amuse de tes mèches folles,  
Alors qu'intrigué,  
Tu redessines du bout des doigts,  
Nos membres entrelacés.

«Et si on rentrait ? »demandè-je au bout d'un moment.

Tu relèves la tête,  
Soudainement effrayé à cette idée.  
Tu cherches au fond de mes yeux  
Un quelconque soutien  
Que je te soumets d'office  
Et tu souris, rassuré.

«Si tu ne lâches jamais ma main...D'accord...»

Jamais Harry,  
_Jamais_.

«Alors rentrons»

**The END**

**

* * *

**

Et voilà, c'est ainsi que se termine cette fanfiction ^^

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire, même si après tout ce temps, je ne suis plus satisfaite du résultat. Tant pis !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de suivre cette histoire, eu la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot ou l'ajouter en favori *love U*

On se retrouve bientôt pour l'épilogue !

Un câlin pour récompenser l'auteur ? ^^;

*kiiiiiiiiiiissssssss*


	6. Epilogue

**Auteur : **Lily. B le retour ! Mouhahah ! Toujours la même depuis le premier chapitre quoi ^^;

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi, et pour le moment, ils me font tellement suer que j'en veux pas :p

**Genre :** Angst. Spiritual, Drama and Sad... Le refrain habituel quoi - POV de Draco.

**Pairing : **DMHP of course, le HPDM reste à prouver par contre XDDD

**Rating :** **M **pour violence physique et morale (enfin ça c'est si j'ai réussi mon coup lol)

**Avertissement : Âmes sensibles, prévoyez la boîte de mouchoir ou le paquet de kleenex !**

**Résumé : **Il aurait pu être un Dieu, mais il n'était qu'un homme… Il aurait pu être un Héros, mais il n'était qu'Harry Potter.

**Note & Co **: Et voici l'épilogue. Il est court. Juste une page qui à l'origine appartenait à la cinquième partie, mais en relisant LU, je me suis dit que ça serait bien de marquer la séparation entre le rêve (part. 2 à 5) et la réalité (part. 1 + épilogue)

Voili, Voilou !

_x_

**Remerciements : **À **Fallen Angel **dont j'ai miraculeusement retrouvé les fichiers bêta-lecter et ses précieux conseils, mon **Kiwi** sans qui la vie serait triste et terne – Et oui, j'ai posté la suite, je t'avais dit que je le ferai, langue de vipère :p – **Yami Aku/Harue Y.A** qui a, à elle seule, sauvé cette fiction en me la renvoyant, mais aussi à tout ceux qui me suivent encore !

_x_

Cette fanfiction est dédiée à mon petit rayon de soleil,  
**Niphredill**

_x_

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_**Larme Ultime :**_  
**Requiem for a dream**

**- Epilogue -**

**

* * *

**

_A tout jamais,  
Merci d'être mien_

Doucement,  
Je sors de cette douce léthargie.  
La nuit est depuis longtemps tombée...  
Ai-je rêvé ?

Je me retourne lentement vers toi,  
Tu es toujours si profondément endormi  
Que je crains de m'être perdu dans un songe  
Trop irréaliste pour être vrai.

Ma main n'a cependant pas laché la tienne,  
Et une nouvelle fois je la porte à mes lèvres.

_Seigneur faîtes qu'il se réveille.  
Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre._

Je redessine avec dévotion ton visage,  
Me le réappropriant,  
Caressant l'infâme cicatrice,  
Qui t'as vallu ce lourd fardeau.

Des doigts taquins se referment  
Soudainement autour de mon poignet,  
Et mon regard rencontrent le tien.  
Le sourire sur tes lèvres a un goût de félicité.

Et alors que tu te réveilles enfin,  
Tes yeux fixant avec tendresse les miens,  
Une seule et unique larme glisse sur ma joue,  
Tandis que ma bouche te réapprend la douceur du verbe aimer.

_Il aurait pu être un Dieu,  
Mais il n'était qu'un homme…_

_Il aurait pu être un Héros…  
Mais il n'était que Harry Potter._

_"_

_"_

_"_

_

* * *

Ne me quitte plus jamais parce que, quand tu n'es pas là, il me manque une part de moi-même, et je n'ai nulle part où aller, où je ne sois pas en morceau._

_Anonyme_

_

* * *

_

Et voilà qui clôt cette fanfiction. Je me sens soudainement plus libre et soulagée ^^ Je me sentirai moins coupable d'aller papilloner ailleurs ^^

Bien sûr, je n'oublies pas **l'Amour a ses Raisons**, mais j'y accorderai toute l'attention qu'elle mérite lorsque j'aurai des nouvelles de mon DDE crashé et disparu dans la pile de cartons de mon ami, ayant déménagé ^^;

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire !

Et un grand merci pour toutes vos preuves d'amours ^^

J'espère vous retrouvez bientôt dans d'autres fandom !

Ja ne !


End file.
